The Sky King
by Random Rambles98462
Summary: Natsu wasn't found by Igneel. Instead, Natsu and Wendy were both raised by Grandine. Natsu is now a sky dragon slayer rather than a fire dragon slayer. How will this change the Fairy Tail universe? Natsu X Older Wendy
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, Rambles here bringing you something new. This is the Sky King, A story idea I got from reading Natsu is Awesome's profile. If any of you guys want some good ideas, go check it out. But anyway I'm currently in the process of updating my other stories. But at the moment I've hit a really bad dry spot. I know its not fair to you guys that I've been so inactive but I'd rather give you guys something good. So hopefully I'll be suddenly hit by a wave of inspiration, who knows? Also this story is a NatsuXWendy, but I may add Chelia in the future. Depends  
Anyway, enough of me rambling, lets get on with the story! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought!_

 **The Sky King**

 **Description: Natsu wasn't found by Igneel. Instead, Natsu and Wendy were both raised by Grandine. Natsu is now a sky dragon slayer rather than a fire dragon slayer. How will this change the Fairy Tail universe? Natsu X Wendy**

A loud sound drifted through a forest on the eastern side of the kingdom of Fiore, it was a peaceful forest, but the constant sound disturbed the peace and woke many of the creatures that called the forest home. And their was one creature that called the forest home that should never be disturbed. Ever.

It was a dragon.

The dragon was the sky dragon Grandine. Grandine is a large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. She has a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird legs, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region.

And she was annoyed that she'd been awoken.

Flapping her large wings she took to the sky, heading towards the source of the sound, using her dragon senses to locate the sound. Though what she found surprised her.

It was two small children, one of them was crying.

The older of the two was a small boy, he had pink hair and black onyx eyes and he stared wide eyed as he saw Grandine land near them. He instinctively shielded the small girl behind him as he stared at Grandine, unsure what the dragon intended to do with them. Grandine looked at the small boy " **I assure you boy I have no intention of harming you or the small girl behind you** " Grandine said as the boy narrowed his eyes at the dragon.

"Then what do you want?" The boy asked as Grandine studied him.

" **I came to find out what had awoken me from my slumber, it seems that it was that small girl behind you. Tell me boy, what are your names?** " Grandine asked as the boy didn't move from the little girl but lowered his arms.

"I'm Natsu, and this is Wendy" Natsu said as the small girl poked her head out from behind Natsu at hearing her name. Grandine studied the small child, she had short blue hair and wide brown eyes as she looked at the dragon.

" **Well Hello Wendy** " Grandine said, making the small girl eep and hide behind Natsu once again as the dragon's gaze fixed on her " **Is Natsu here your big brother?** " Grandine asked as Natsu slowly shook his head.

"I found Wendy not too long ago" Natsu said as his gaze never left the dragon, still shielding Wendy.

' _ **He's only known the girl for a few hours at most yet he is so willing to defend her'**_ Grandine thought ' _ **Those two, I sense the potential for greatness in the two of them'**_ She thought. " **Natsu** " She said looking at the pink haired boy.

"Yes" Natsu said cautiously

" **Do you want me train the two of you? I sense great potential in the two of you and it would be waste to not use that potential for a good purpose do you agree?** " Grandine asked

"What would you teach us?" Natsu asked, he seemed to be thinking about his options, wondering what the dragon was offering him.

" **Magic** " Grandine said and Natsu's eyes widened " **Magic that will allow you to harness the power of a sky dragon, both you and Wendy. But only if you agree** " Grandine said as Wendy peeked out from behind Natsu again, staring wide eyed at the dragon she tugged on Natsu's leg.

"Onii-chan" Wendy said, surprising Natsu with the honorific she used.

"What is it Wendy?" Natsu asked

"I wanna learn magic" Wendy said, staring up at Natsu with her big brown eyes and giving a look that Natsu could not refuse.

"It sounds like it could be fun doesn't it Wendy?" Natsu asked and Wendy nodded her head rapidly before Natsu turned back to Grandine, who had been waiting patiently for the two of them to decide.

" **Well?** " Grandeeny asked as Natsu looked up at her again.

"We accept" Natsu said and Grandine nodded.

" **Very well. Though I must inform you that this process will take some time and may be extremely difficult** " Grandine said " **After all, not just anyone can become a dragon slayer** " She added as Natsu and Wendy walked closer to the dragon. " **Get on my back, I'll fly us to somewhere where we can begin your training** " Grandine said as the two children climbed up on the dragons back, before she took to the skies, a small smile crossed the dragons features as she heard Wendy's joyful cry as they flew across the forest. However Grandine had several thoughts running through her mind as she flew, particularly about Natsu.

' _ **That presence I felt from Natsu when he stood up to me, it couldn't be him. I'll have to find out when I begin their training. If I'm right it is both a good and bad thing. But if I'm wrong I'll be left with a problem**_ ' She thought as she flew across the forest.

' _ **I shall just have to see how their training pans out**_ ' She thought as approached a clearing in the forest

( _A few years later_ )

" **Do it again!** " Grandine said as she watched Natsu and Wendy practicing their magic, Grandeeny had found the two of them to be completely opposite in which form of sky dragon slayer magic they took to more.

Natsu took to the offensive spells like a moth to a flame, however Wendy was naturally better with the healing spells. So Grandine had them practice different techniques in order to develop their mastery of the magic. While Natsu had some supportive spells and Wendy knew basic offensive magic, the two of them mainly stuck to their preferred type.

"SKY DRAGONS ROAR!" They both shouted as they inhaled, drawing in air into their mouths before throwing their hands forward and unleashed a vortex of air towards some trees.

" **Impressive** " Grandine said as she watched the two spar, Natsu trying to help Wendy master the offensive spells better. Grandine watched the two dragon slayers with pride as she took in their new appearance.

Natsu's pink hair now spiked out at random angles on his head and his onyx black eyes seemed to stare into ones soul of you looked long enough, he was gaining muscle even though he was only about 11 years old. He was wearing a red t shirt with white ¾ length shorts and a pair of sandals on his feet. However despite the heat he wore a black leather jacket with a line of fur on the collar (Imagine Squall's jacket from ff8) It had been a gift from Grandine to her adopted son, it was also magically enchanted to protect against the elements and magic and would grow along with him, so he never had to worry about outgrowing his jacket.

Wendy was about 10 years old and her long sky blue hair was left plain at the moment, though Grandine had heard Wendy speaking with Natsu about changing her hair style. She was currently wearing a plain white shirt and sky blue shorts with trainers on her feet. She was smiling as she and Natsu spared, even though she knew Natsu was going easy on her to avoid hurting her, as she couldn't heal herself and Natsu wasn't very good at healing spells.

"SKY DRAGONS RAZER TALON!" Natsu shouted as he covered his foot in winds and launched a kick at Wendy, who blocked by covering her arm in wind.

"SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!" She called as she covered her other arm in wind and launched the two arcs of wind at Natsu, who grinned as he lept into the air. Wendy smiled up at him as Grandeeny watched.

"SKY DRAGONS TORNADO JACKHAMMER!" Natsu shouted as he covered his legs in winds and fell down towards Wendy, aiming a kick at the young dragon slayer.

Wendy flipped backwards as she gathered wind around her hands "SKY DRAGONS CRUSHING FANG!" She called as she charged Natsu, attempting to hit him with her attack. However Natsu blocked with a kick as he flipped back.

"SKY DRAGONS TYPHOON TALON!" He shouted as he rushed towards Wendy, aiming a two footed kick at her. Wendy raised both of her arms and blocked the kick, however Natsu grinned as he pushed off of Wendy, firing a blast of air at Wendy from his feet, making Wendy stumble back as she looked up to see Natsu flipping through the air.

' _ **He sure does love the sky**_ ' Grandine thought as both her and Wendy watched Natsu as he landed on the ground in a sprinter's position, already preparing to launch his next attack as he charged at Wendy, who had been distracted and wasn't ready.

"No Natsu wait!" She called as Natsu charged. Natsu saw Wendy panic and then lost balance.

"Wait what-?!" Natsu called as he lost balance and shot past Wendy, slamming face first into a tree that was behind Wendy.

"Onii-chan!" Wendy called as she ran over to Natsu, who was slumped on the floor.

"Hey Wendy" Natsu said as his vision spun "I think I hit my head there, cause right now there seems to be three Wendy's staring at me" Natsu said and Grandine laughed.

" **That is an important lesson for the both of you** " She said as the two dragon slayers turned to their parent. " **Wendy, never lose focus in the middle of battle, it leaves you open for attack. If you'd been fighting someone other than Natsu you would have been in serious trouble just then** " Grandine said and Wendy looked down, ashamed. What Grandine had said was true, she'd been distracted by watching Natsu almost flying.

" **And Natsu** " Grandine said.

"Yes Grandine?" Natsu asked.

" **Watch your step** " The dragon said simply and Wendy burst out laughing at the blush on the dragons slayers face as he mumbled something under his breath.

" **Well I think that finishes training for today** " Grandine said as Wendy helped Natsu up " **Tomorrow we'll focus more on the support spells, but for now you two can rest** " The sky dragon said as Natsu and Wendy nodded and went into the small stone hut where the two of them were staying. Grandine looked carefully at the pair of them.

' _ **They sure have grown**_ ' Grandine thought as she remembered the day she'd found the two of them. Then another thought came to her. ' _ **It seems my suspicion that day was correct. Somehow that dragon has affected Natsu, explains why he is so good with the offensive spells. Though there's not much I can do about it**_ ' Grandine thought.

' _ **I'll have to confront another dragon about what to do on this subject. Igneel should be close by**_ ' The sky dragon thought with a small smile at how she loved to tease the fire dragon. After a few moments of thought she turned back towards the hut.

" **Natsu! Wendy! I'll be gone for a few hours! Look after yourselves until I come back!** " The dragon called as she flapped her wings and took to the sky.

Natsu and Wendy sat in the hut as they heard their parent flying away. "Onii-chan" Wendy said as she looked over at Natsu, it had been a little while since Grandine had left them. They had made small talk but now the two of them were getting ready to have something to eat .

"What is it Wendy?" Natsu asked

"Do you ever wonder if there are others like us?" Wendy asked as she looked towards the sky.

"Sky dragon slayers?" Natsu asked as he looked over at Wendy, the younger dragon slayer just shook her head.

"People, children like us" Wendy said "For my whole life all I've known is you and Grandine and I wonder just how different the world outside this forest is" Wendy said

" **The outside world is full of wonders** " A deep voice said as Natsu and Wendy ran outside, before spotting Grandeeny and something that shouldn't have surprised them, yet it still did.

It was another dragon.

He was the fire dragon, Igneel. Igneel is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Igneel has four legs.

Natsu and Wendy stared up at the fire dragon as Grandine landed next to him.

" **Try not to startle the poor children Igneel** " Grandine said as Wendy walked up to him.

"Igneel-san, You said that the world is full of wonders. What did you mean?" Wendy asked as Igneel chuckled.

" **Your daughter is incredibly curious for her age I see.** " Igneel said before he looked at Wendy. " **There are many great wonders in this world young one. There are oceans of water, mountains which seem to reach out and break the sky** " Igneel said as Natsu's and Wendy's eyes widened. " **There are fields which grow enough food to feed millions, cities that never stop being active. There are so many things in this world that will amaze you that it is almost impossible for one person to see them all in one lifetime** " He added as Wendy smiled a massive smile.

"Really?" She asked, which made Igneel chuckle again.

" **Yes. Though while the world is full of wonders, it is also a very dangerous place, there are those who prey on young curious souls such as yourselves. So enjoy the wonders, but ensure that you do not become a victim of the world** " Igneel said.

"But I'll have Onii-chan with me, So I'll be fine!" Wendy said as Natsu grinned before ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, anyone tries to hurt Wendy they'll have me to deal with!" Natsu exclaimed.

" **I am glad to hear that** " Igneel said before he turned to Natsu. " **Natsu, I need to speak with you privately. Climb up on my back** " Igneel said as Natsu nodded and climbed up onto the large fire dragons back.

"Where is he taking Onii-chan?" Wendy asked as she hurried over to Igneel's foot, worry filling her big brown eyes.

" **Don't worry Wendy** " Grandine said as the sky dragon held Wendy close to her with her large claw. " **Igneel just needs to talk to Natsu about something important. He'll be back shortly** " She added as Wendy looked up at her.

"Promise?" She asked

" **I promise** " Igneel said making Wendy jump before nodding at the fire dragon. " **Hold on Natsu** " Igneel said as he flapped his large wings and took to the sky.

Igneel and Natsu returned several hours later, Wendy and Grandine looked over to see the two laughing as Igneel landed in the clearing.

" **You know Natsu** " Igneel said as Natsu climbed off of his back, only for Wendy to tackle him in a hug.

"What is it Igneel?" Natsu asked

" **If things had gone slightly different, perhaps you would have been a fire dragon slayer under my teachings** " Igneel said as Natsu grinned.

"Maybe" He said before his gaze turned to the sky. "But if I was a fire dragon slayer I'd have no way of reaching the sky like those mountains you told us of" He added before smiling at Igneel.

" **Well it seems everything that I can do here is done** " Igneel said before he turned to Wendy and Grandine. " **Wendy. Remember what I told you of the world's wonders. I'm sure that someday you shall see them all. And Grandine. I shall see you at some other time. For now I must leave** " Igneel said as Natsu and Wendy waved at the massive dragon as he flapped his great wings and left the clearing.

"Will we ever see Igneel again?" Wendy asked as she looked back at Grandine.

" **I'm sure that someday Igneel will come back to see you two, he did seem fond of you, especially you Natsu** " Grandine said.

Natsu didn't say anything, he just looked to the sky, thinking about all Igneel had told him during their flight.

" **Well it has been a long day for the both of you, so go and get some rest, both of you. Training will resume as normal tomorrow.** " Grandine said as Natsu and Wendy nodded before heading into the hut.

 _(July 7th X777)_

Natsu and Wendy both awoke that day to something that surprised them.

Silence.

Usually the day would begin with Grandine shouting at either one, or both of them. But today there was nothing. The two of them walked outside the hut and looked around the clearing, yet Grandine wasn't there.

"Onii-chan" Wendy said as she stayed close to her big brother. "Where's Grandine?" She asked as Natsu sniffed the air.

"I don't know Wendy" He said as he turned and walked back inside, before grabbing a backpack that was underneath the bed he and Wendy shared.

"What are you doing Onii-chan?" Wendy asked.

"We have to leave. Grandine wouldn't just leave without no reason. I saw a town not too far from here when Igneel last visited. We'll go there and ask around" Natsu explained as he packed their few belongings into the backpack as he put on his leather jacket.

Wendy nodded as they walked out of the hut, looking around the small building and the clearing that had been their home for most of their lives.

"Don't worry" Natsu said as he ruffled Wendy's hair. "We'll come back here someday" He added as he slung the backpack over his shoulder. "Now lets go" He said and Wendy nodded

"Okay" She said and with that the two of them left the clearing and walked towards the village.

 _(Several days later)_

The two of them had been walking for days, Wendy had eventually been unable to carry on walking and so was riding piggyback style on Natsu's back, the backpack was over Wendy's shoulder as Natsu continued to walk.

The sun was beginning to set as Natsu finally stopped at the top of a hill.

"Onii-chan" Wendy said quietly

"Yes Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"Is that it?" Wendy asked and weekly raised her hand to point towards the light at the bottom of the hill.

"Yeah it is Wendy" Natsu said as he was about to walk down the hill. The both of them needed sleep and a decent meal. Natsu had been preparing anything that he'd caught during their trip, but it had been days since either of them had gotten a proper meal.

Natsu had to hold in a laugh as he heard Wendy's stomach rumble, the loud sound was so different from the normally shy girl. Wendy's cheeks flushed red as she buried her face into the crook of Natsu's neck.

"Come on then Wendy" Natsu said as he started to walk down the hill.

Natsu and Wendy soon reached the village, he walked through it, wondering where they should go first. He heard people whispering as he walked past them with Wendy on his back, but Natsu paid them no mind.

He then saw the town's inn stood at the end of the street. Setting his sights on the inn Natsu started to walk towards it, but as he did his legs gave out due to how tired he was.

"Are you alright?" Came a voice as Natsu and Wendy looked up to see who had asked them.

It was a young man with Azure blue hair and dark green eyes, he had a unique tattoo over and just below his right eye. He was wearing a red and black t-shirt with white shorts on. On his back was a large green backpack and a wooden staff was slung over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked the stranger as he tried to stand back up, but couldn't.

"The names Jellal, but before we worry about me you two need some food to eat. I'm amazed you made it to town with how bad you both look" He said as he helped Natsu up.

Natsu couldn't disagree as both his and Wendy's stomachs grumbled at the mention of food. Jellal just grinned as he supported Natsu who carried Wendy to a nearby restaurant.

Soon enough Natsu and Wendy were wolfing down food like their lives depended on it. Jellal was surprised as he watched the two dragon slayers eat like there was no tomorrow.

"So who are the two of you?" Jellal asked as he watched them.

"I'm Natsu and this is Wendy" Natsu said as he pointed to himself and Wendy.

"Well its nice to meet the two of you, but what are you doing in town?" He asked as Wendy's expression fell.

"Were looking for our mother, she left us without saying goodbye and we hoped that someone in town had seen her" Natsu said as he clenched his fist.

"Maybe I could Help" Jellal said "What did your mother look like?" He asked

"She's a dragon" Wendy said and Jellal almost spit out his drink as he heard Wendy say that their parent was a dragon.

"A d-dragon" He spluttered. Natsu and Wendy just nodded, not really knowing why that was so surprising.

"That might be a bit difficult" Jellal added "No one round here would have seen a dragon. There would have been word about it if they had. And as long as I've been here, I've not heard anything about a dragon sighting" Jellal explained before flinching when Natsu's fist slammed into the table.

"Dammit!" He said, tears brimming his eyes "Where did you go Grandine?" He asked, Wendy held Natsu close as she tried not to cry herself.

Jellal looked on at the two dragon slayers, he had no idea what to do, it wasn't every day people asked him if he'd seen a dragon. Hell, as far as he knew no one had seen a dragon in over 400 years.

"Listen" Jellal said and the two dragon slayers looked at him. "No one here will have seen your dragon, but that doesn't mean all hope is lost. I'm sure you'll find your parent someday" Jellal said.

"What should we do?" Wendy asked as Natsu thought.

"We find a wizard guild" Natsu said, surprising both Wendy and Jellal.

"You know about wizard guilds?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, Igneel explained the concept to me a few years ago. If Wendy and I are gonna find Grandine, were gonna need somewhere to live and money for food and clothes. From what Igneel told me, a wizard guild is a place to get the money" Natsu explained.

"Your friend is right" Jellal said. "I can tell that the two of you both posses extremely powerful magic. But your not very strong. If you find a wizard guild then the two of you can continue to search for your mother while improving your skills as a wizard" He explained as Natsu and Wendy listened to him.

"For now just focus on finishing your meal. Then we'll get some good rest and you can decide what you'll do tomorrow" He explained and Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" Natsu said as the three of them soon finished the food. After Jellal had paid for it the three of them booked a room at the Inn and Natsu and Wendy slept comfortably for the first time since Grandine's disappearance.

 _The next day_

"So do you know what your going to do?" Jellal asked as he walked with the two of them through the town, Natsu was stocking up on supplies they'd need to carry on till they found a wizard guild or information about Grandine.

"We walk" Natsu said bluntly "We go till we find somewhere. That's it" He explained and Jellal nodded.

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll tag along for a while. It's nice to have some company while you travel" The Azure haired boy said and Wendy smiled at him.

After having stocked up the three of them departed the village and continued onward, they had no clue where they'd end up or what they'd find along the way. But at that moment, none of them really cared.

It was a shame that that feeling wouldn't last very long.

It had been a week after Natsu and Wendy had met Jellal that everything changed.

They'd set up camp for the night and had been about to go to sleep when the trio had been attacked by a group of bandits. Natsu and Jellal had tried to fend them off but there had been too many. Natsu had managed to gather up their few belongings and they tried to escape.

Their escape path had led them through a small mountain range, and they had fled through one of the caves that cut through the mountains. Of course due to how tired the three of them were the bandits had quickly caught up.

Natsu had told Jellal to get Wendy to the other side of the mountain, and he would stay behind to buy them as much time as he could, and as one would expect Wendy had been reluctant to leave her brother behind but Natsu had assured her that he'd be fine. Of course Wendy still didn't want to so she had to be put to sleep by Jellal. Natsu thanked the azure haired boy before telling them to run, saying that he'd be right behind them.

Natsu had fought valiantly and managed to hold his own for quite a while and he'd soon disengaged to try and catch up with Wendy and Jellal, however a stray attack from one of the bandits that could use magic had caused the mouth of the cave to collapse and Natsu was trapped on one side of the rubble with the bandits, Wendy and Jellal one the other side, who knows how far they were by that point.

Natsu stared at the rubble, seeing the pile of rock that had separated him from his sister. Natsu had tried to blast away the rubble with a Sky dragon's roar, but by that point he was so low on magic energy that could barely move dust, let alone the heavy rubble.

And so Natsu had turned towards his attackers, rage building inside of him as he realised that he _wasn't_ going to be meeting up with Wendy anytime soon. _I'm sorry Wendy_ He thought to himself _I'll find you one day I promise_ With that last thought he readied himself as the bandits got closer to the 12 year old dragon slayer.

"Bring it on you bastards!"

 _Present Day_

Natsu sat against a boulder as his clothing billowed in the wind around him. Natsu was relaxing in the sunshine, his mind recalling the events of that day. While he didn't know exactly what had happened after he had taken on the bandits in the blocked up cave, he knew most of what had happened afterwards.

Natsu had passed out from magic exhaustion shortly after fighting off several of the bandits who'd cornered him, of course the ones he hadn't beaten had captured him and returned him to their camp. Though Natsu knew he was one of the lucky ones as shortly after he'd been brought to the bandit camp it had been raided by a group of wizards from a legal guild. Natsu had been rescued by these wizards and brought to his new home.

Fairy Tail.

They were a legal guild and after Natsu had explained to them his situation, losing Grandine, being separated from Wendy and Jellal, they had offered him a place in their guild. Natsu had accepted and soon began to grow close to everyone there, despite his initial reluctance. Of course there was this one red headed girl who didn't really talk to him much, Natsu had noticed that she'd reacted when he'd mentioned Jellal. But aside from her Natsu had found a new family in Fairy Tail.

Natsu stared up into the sky as he bathed in the sun, still wearing Grandine's jacket. Though while he was glad that he had a new family, he still missed Wendy. Natsu looked everywhere he could, tracking down every possible lead that could bring him closer to finding her. But even though 7 years had passed, Natsu hadn't found anything.

Natsu closed his eyes for a moment as he wondered what Wendy was up to now, had she found a guild of her own to join? Had she found Grandine? Natsu shook his head for a moment, if Wendy had found Grandine then the two of them would have found him by now. But still Natsu wondered.

"Ahhh. I suppose I had better get going" Natsu said to himself as he got to his feet. He then turned as he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Natsu!" It shouted and suddenly a small blue cat flew up to Natsu.

"Heya Happy. I was just about to come find you, you ready to go?" Natsu asked his companion. Happy nodded and smiled up at the dragon slayer

"Aye sir!"

Natsu chuckled as he took one last look at the sky, before turning and walking down the hill.

"So where is it we're going Natsu?" Happy asked as they walked along

"Supposedly this guy known as Salamander is going to appear in Hargeon somewhen today. It sounds like it might be someone who knows where Igneel is, and if they know where Igneel is, then maybe they know where Grandine is" Natsu explained. Happy nodded as the two of them carried on.

They continued to walk along for about an hour or so before Natsu sighed "Walking is gonna take us too long. Come on Happy" Natsu said as magic gathered around him. Happy nodded and two wings appeared from his back.

Shortly afterwards Natsu and Happy took to the skies and began to fly towards Hargeon.

The two of them were quiet as they flew towards the port town, Natsu loved flying through the sky but doing so required extreme amounts of concentration to keep the wind below him strong enough to stop him falling to his doom. As they flew his thoughts drifted back towards Wendy.

 _Where are you Wendy?_ Was the one question that floated around his thoughts, it had been years since he'd last seen her.

Soon enough the duo reached Hargeon and once they did they became immediately aware of the huge crowd of women circling one man, it wasn't easy to hear what they were saying but natsu and Happy could hear one word repeated over and over

"Salamander!"

Natsu grinned at Happy before the two of them started to descend towards the crowd. Natsu was happy, he thought he might be finally be able to find someone who could lead him to Wendy or Grandine.

However Natsu's happiness was wrecked when he saw the figure stood in the centre of the crowd. It was easy to spot him, the tall man with dark purple hair and the long cloak. A growl was heard from Natsu as he knew exactly who was at the centre of the circle.

Down on the ground a young blonde woman was stood among the crowd, unable to explain the racing of her heart in her well endowed chest. Her blue skirt seemed to billow in the wind which had increased out of nowhere and her white and blue vest seemed to struggle to contain her curvaceous body.

"SKY DRAGONS ROAR!" A bellow was heard and suddenly a vortex of wind was suddenly launched at the man known as Salamander.

The roar struck as the purple haired man was sent flying back, many women turning to watch the 'celebrity' fly away, but the blonde woman, along with a select few others, turned to look towards the man who had attacked him.

Natsu landed in the middle of the circle, glaring at the direction 'Salamander' had gone. However he was distracted when suddenly the horde of women suddenly all tried to attack him. Natsu sighed as he realised just what the imposter had done to the women.

Raising his arms Natsu began to gather magic around him. A green aura covered his body for a moment as a magic circle appeared under his feet.

" **Venti!** " He shouted and suddenly the green aura expanded around him, encompassing the women who had been about to mob him. All at once they all stopped and looked around thoroughly confused.

"What the heck is going on?" One of of the women asked as they all turned to the pinkette stood in the middle of the circle.

"No doubt your all confused" Natsu began to explain "But you'll find that you had been victim to a charm spell. The man you thought was a celebrity was nothing more than a con artist and anything he says should not be trusted. If any of you wish to report him to the authorities, his name is Bora the prominence" He finished and turned away.

The blonde quickly ran after Natsu, wanting to talk to him.

"Hey wait up!" She called and Natsu and Happy looked back towards the blonde.

"Huh? You need something miss?" Natsu asked.

The blonde shook her head as she smiled at Natsu "No I just wanted to thank you for saving me from that creep. My name's Lucy by the way. Oh and I wanted to ask, what was that spell you cast that stopped the charm spell?" She asked and Natsu shrugged.

"Its Venti, one of the few support spells I know, it's named after the Roman deity of the wind. Its a spell designed to eliminate enchantments that control other people, such as charm spells" Natsu explained.

"Oh. Well thank you anyway, perhaps I could buy you lunch? As a way of saying thank you" Lucy said as she smiled at Natsu. Natsu and Happy looked to each other and shrugged.

"Sure why not" Natsu replied and the two of them went to a nearby restaurant.

The three of them all had a good meal, and after making some small talk Natsu explained to Lucy why he and Happy had come to Hargeon in the first place.

Shortly afterwards the three of them separated, with Natsu and Happy thanking Lucy for the food. Afterwards Lucy somehow encountered 'Salamander' or has Natsu had identified him, Bora the prominence. Salamander had tried to invite Lucy onto his boat, claiming that if she had attended his party he'd be able to get her into Fairy Tail, having overheard her say that she wanted to join that particular guild. Of course just as Lucy had been about to accept she'd remembered what Natsu had told her back in the square and quickly refused.

Of course word travelled quickly through town and Natsu and Happy were stood observing the town when he'd heard some of the girls claim that Salamander was from Fairy Tail. Natsu's head jerked to the side as he heard this. His blood boiling before he set his sights on the large wooden yacht currently heading out to sea, the anger in his veins slightly overpowering the slight uneasiness in his stomach he felt looking at the ship.

On board the ship things had been going well, until each of the girls attending the party had been drugged and knocked unconscious, in a surprise reveal that didn't really surprise anyone, Salamander was actually a slave trader. And he was just about to celebrate his success when suddenly the roof caved in, revealing Natsu, his sights set on Bora as he hovered just above the floor of the ship, his feet not touching the ground.

All at once Bora's thugs tried to attack Natsu, some firing magic, others just trying to grab hold of him. Natsu was able to dodge these attacks with ease, however the sheer number of henchmen Bora had with him made it difficult to grab the leader. Changing his tactic Natsu manipulated the wind around him, flying out of the ship until he was in front of it. He was aware that what he was about to do could cause a _lot_ of collateral damage, but he couldn't fight on a moving ship.

Gathering his magic Natsu then inhaled, before throwing his head forward "SKY DRAGONS ROAR!" He shouted and a vortex of air was unleashed, though it was much bigger this time, it struck the front of the ship and practically lifted it out of the water, before pushing it towards the port.

The boat slammed into the coast as Natsu quickly flew after it. He was not letting Bora getaway.

He landed on the wreckage of the boat as he watched Bora and his men climb out. He strolled forward as the henchman his hair cast a shadow over his face, and his eyes were only two red orbs in that shadow.

Lucy stood nearby, having been drawn in by the sound of the ship hitting the shore. She began to tremble in fear as she saw Natsu just walking, it was so simple yet so terrifying.

"Wait a minute" One of the henchman said as they all got to their feet. "I think I recognise this guy. The pink hair, that leather jacket. It's gotta be him. Its The Sky King!" He shouted as the other henchman around him all began to shake in fear, each of them knowing Natsu's reputation.

"You know, usually I don't give a shit when someone tries to claim there someone they know their not. And I might have let it slip by, the whole slave thing, but you crossed the line when you soiled Fairy Tail's name!" Natsu exclaimed, getting angrier as he spoke. "You had the nerve to claim that you are a member of Fairy Tail! Just to fool some women in order for you to sell them off as slaves! That is inexcusable! And for that you'll receive judgement from the sky!" Natsu shouted as the wind began to gather around him.

"SKY DRAGONS RAZER TALON!" Natsu shouted as he generated wind around his leg and kicked it in a wide arc, sending a large blade of air towards Bora and his henchmen. The blade knocked out most of them and the others fainted out of sheer fear, some even had puddles between their legs.

Natsu then set his sights on Bora, who quickly created a large purple fireball and launched it at Natsu. Natsu's face remained the same as the fireball struck him, only for it to be blown away by a strong gust of wind.

"Vernier" Natsu mumbled to himself before he suddenly vanished, reappearing before Bora as the wind gathered around his legs. The wind gathered around his legs as Bora's eyes widened in shock.

"SKY DRAGON'S TWIN FANG TALON!" He shouted as he kicked Bora in the stomach with his right leg, making the man double over, before bringing back his left leg and kicking him in the chin. However Natsu wasn't finished as the wind covered his legs again and he chased Bora.

"SKY DRAGONS TYPHOON TALON!" Natsu shouted, jumping into the air he kicked Bora in the chest with a two-footed kick, then he fired the wind that had gathered around his legs at Bora like a point blank cannon, this fired Natsu away from Bora like a man jumping from a springboard. As Natsu flipped through the air the wind gathered around his arms.

"SKY DRAGONS WING ATTACK!" He called, throwing the wind that covered his arms in two wide arcs, both of which struck Bora, sending him flying into the town bell, the loud ringing waking any of the residents who hadn't been awoken by the sound of combat.

"If I ever hear about you trying something like this shit again, I will not hesitate to hunt you down. You hear me?" Natsu asked as he hovered in the air just in front of Bora, his gaze focused solely on that man.

"Is he some kind of monster?" Lucy asked as Natsu landed on the ground, stretching his arms before noticing Lucy looking at him. He smiled at the blonde and strolled over.

"Yo Lucy" He said cheerfully, like he hadn't just threatened someone's life mere moments before.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy said, slightly nervous.

"Is something the matter?" Natsu asked, tilting his head to the side before observing the destruction around. "Oh crap, I went overboard again, man, Gramps is gonna kill me if he found out" Natsu said, panic lacing his voice as Lucy sweatdropped.

 _If Natsu's this powerful how strong must this guy be to scare Natsu?_ She wondered, before seeing Happy float over, a similar expression of panic on his face.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed "You went overboard again! I don't wanna become mince meat!" He exclaimed, worrying the blonde even more.

That was before the magic council soldiers turned up.

"Oh crap!" Natsu exclaimed before suddenly grabbing hold of Lucy and running the opposite direction. "We gotta get out of here! Come on!" He said quickly as Lucy could feel the wind flying past her.

"Wait, where are we going?" Lucy asked as Natsu looked back at her and smiled.

"To Fairy Tail of course, didn't you say that you wanted to join?" Natsu asked and Lucy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Natsu took her astonished answer as a yes and carried on running.

"Well lets go then!" He said and the three of them left, with Lucy actually running herself instead of being dragged by the sky dragon slayer.

It was the start of a new adventure, one Lucy was sure she'd enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys its rambles here with another chapter of The sky king! Honestly I'm surprised how fast I churned this one out, but after seeing the response i got for the first chapter and the fact that this was basically 75% done at the time of publishing chapter 1 I thought "Fuck it, lets give em chapter 2" And so here we go. Now I'm not gonna update this quickly every time, It all depends on what I'm inspired to write, but hopefully new chapters for An alternate dragon slayer and A burning demon will be out soon.  
Anyway enough of me rambling, lets get on with the story! Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought!_

 **Chapter 2**

Natsu grinned as he, Happy and Lucy stood in front of Fairy Tail, Lucy was taking in it's appearance and Natsu had to stop himself from laughing at the look of pure awe on the blonde's face. It was understandable though. From what he read in sorcerer weekly, they made it sound like it was impossible to join the guild, whereas all you had to do was walk inside the building and ask.

"Well are you just gonna stand there admiring the architecture all day or did you actually want to go inside?" Natsu asked, chuckling "I mean, if you like just staring at buildings all day then thats fine. Just thought you might actually want to see inside considering how keen you were to join the other day" He added, watching Lucy blink, then pinch her arm as she just stared.

Natsu sighed, realising that Lucy wasn't gonna exit this trance any time soon, well unless _someone_ were to… intervene. He snickered to himself as he thought of his grand plan. He did realise that it'd probably scar the poor girl for life and get him branded as a perv or a bully, but he couldn't resist.

Natsu kicked the guild hall doors open and after waiting a beat he sent a small gust of wind Lucy's direction, the result was everyone turning towards the door as they heard it open

And Lucy flashing her panties to the entire guild.

The gust of wind Natsu had sent at Lucy had been just enough to lift up the woman's blue skirt without hurting her, and as he expected, everyone saw the red underwear the blonde wore.

Of course this snapped Lucy from her trance and when she saw the older males collapsing from nosebleeds and realised what was going on, she screamed and quickly grabbed hold of her skirt, but by this point the damage had been done.

Natsu dropped to the floor, unable to control the hysterical laughter as he saw the horrified look on Lucy's face, realising that the first thing the members of Fairy Tail would remember about her was how she flashed them on her first day.

Lucy stood there, her gaze turning to Natsu, who was rolling around on the floor, along with Happy and a few people inside, she was about to turn and run away when Natsu grabbed hold of her hand.

"Aw don't go Lucy" Natsu said, still laughing slightly "It was only a joke, and besides, at least you'll be remembered for something" He added, trying not to burst into uncontrollable laughter once again.

"Yeah, I'll be remembered as the girl who flashed the guild!" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu just grinned.

"It was just a harmless joke" Natsu said as he held his hands up in mock surrender.

Lucy just scoffed before reluctantly following Natsu into the guild, to sort out her joining and receiving her guildmark.

* * *

After that everything seemed to become a blur to Lucy, the adventure in Duke Everlue's mansion, Finding Macao on the mountain and fighting that Vulcan, all of it. She was aware of being there during these events, but she could barely recall what happened. It was like someone else had been living her life and she was just given the reigns again, and to be honest she still had to pinch herself every now and again to prove that she was actually a part of Fairy Tail. Thankfully most people had forgotten the incident when she'd just joined, but the memory of it still seemed to haunt Lucy.

It wasn't until she heard the whisperings that she was pulled out of her thoughts. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she could hear one name whispered over and over.

Erza.

It seemed that this person was considered extremely dangerous because of how powerful she was. Everyone seemed afraid of her.

Except Natsu.

Whilst everyone else was running around panicking, Natsu was sat against one of the columns, watching the panic with a big bag of popcorn. "Oh this is priceless" He chuckled to himself. Chairs were toppled, Tables overturned to use as shields, bar stools went flying, mugs and glasses were smashed and dropped here there and everywhere, people were dashing around like ants on caffeine, colliding with each other and falling over. Honestly it was comedic gold to see how the guild reacted to a single name.

"Why the hell aren't you freaking out airhead?" Gray questioned as he ran around, left in only his boxers. Everyone was wondering why Natsu was so calm, but the sky dragon slayer just laughed.

"Simple. Erza doesn't frighten me. She knows that she can't hurt me and as such has nothing to hold over my head" He said as he took another bite of popcorn.

It was at that moment the doors to the guild were flung open.

In the doorway stood a woman with scarlet red hair, she was wearing heart crux armour and she was carrying a giant jewel encrusted horn with her, hefting it around like it was a handbag. Lucy sweatdropped at how silent everyone went as they saw her.

Erza Scarlet surveyed the guild, seeing the state it was in. She began barking at the other members, correcting them for all the mistakes that Makerov had told them were okay in his speech when Lucy had first joined. And no one wanted to talk back to Erza. She seemed to terrify all of the people there.

Except Natsu, he was just sat in the corner eating popcorn.

Erza looked over at Natsu, her face steeled before she spoke up "Gray. Natsu…" Everyone paused, wondering what she was going to say to the two of them. But out of all the guesses people could come up with, no one anticipated what she was about to say.

"I need you help"

The guild had never been so silent.

No one could fathom why Eza had said that to Natsu of all people. She hated the sky dragon slayer, and everyone was pretty sure that he wasn't her biggest fan. But it must be serious if she was _asking_ Natsu for help. Also given the fact that Natsu and Gray could not work together if their lives depended on it was another consideration as to what was wrong with Erza.

"Fine" Natsu said as he slowly stood up, cracking his knuckles as he did so. "Its obvious that it's a serious matter if your _asking_ for my help. Granted I'd rather not work with the ice-princess but if it's that bad a situation I suppose I can deal with it."

* * *

And as such the 4 of them (Somehow Lucy had gotten dragged along as well) Had set off for Oshibana station. On the way Erza explained what was going on. The whole time she never even acknowledged Natsu's presence, and Natsu just shrugged, using his magic to keep himself off of the seat. He didn't seem to mind that Erza was completely ignoring him, despite the fact that she had asked him to help her.

Erza explained to the team that she had overheard people talking in a bar on her way back from her job, and how they'd talked about breaking some kind of seal. She hadn't thought much of it, having assumed them to just be treasure hunters or something, until she'd heard a particular name. Erigor, the reaper.

Natsu just chuckled to himself. He'd faced Erigor a couple of times and the wind mage wasn't that tough, most of his rumoured 'strength' was made up. But Natsu let Erza continue.

When she'd heard the name it had been obvious that they were from the dark guild Eisenwald. Natsu just rolled his eyes. _This was the urgent help she needed? Dealing with a bullshiting wind mage and his crappy dark guild_ Natsu had to suppress a sigh, he'd hoped that this mission would at least be a challenge.

"So what are Eisenwalds plans?" Gray asked as Erza thought for a moment.

"I don't know for sure, but I heard them mention the name Lullaby. It might be nothing, but it could also be the cursed flute. The death song Lullaby" Erza said and Lucy's eyes widened and Natsu grinned.

 _Well this just got interesting_ He thought to himself.

After the train reached the next station He walked off of the train with the others, only to smell something that seemed off, and walked back onto the train, something that went completely unnoticed by Lucy. Gray and Erza just didn't seem to either know or care.

On the train he walked along before seeing his target. A man with jet black hair wearing a white coat was walking away from him.

"Kageyama" Natsu said simply and the man turned around, his skin going pale as he realised who was stood behind him. "It seems Eisenwald didn't listen to my last warning. So now I'm gonna have to take that flute away from you" He said, cracking his neck and knuckles.

"How do you know we've got the flute?" Kageyama asked, getting ready to either fight or flee.

"You just confirmed it" Natsu said "If you didn't have Lullaby, you'd have asked what flute I was on about. But you just denied it, which means you have the flute. And I don't like being lied to Kageyama" Natsu explained as the wind started to blow around him, the other passengers quickly fleeing the carriage as the two wizards stared down each other.

Kageyama's hands began to sweat, he knew that he stood no chance against the sky king. But if he could just distract him long enough for the train to start moving or to get away. He was about to launch an attack when Natsu suddenly appeared behind him.

"Too slow" He whispered as he spun round and kicked him, sending the shadow mage sprawling across the carriage floor. "Honestly. I don't understand what the forest see in guilds like yours sometimes. But do they listen? No" Natsu ranted to himself, Kageyama sweatdropped at this before shadow's gathered around his hands.

"Shadow claw!" She shouted and three pitch black hands made out of shadows suddenly emerged from the ground, attempting to grab Natsu and stop him hovering above the floor, Kageyama knew that if he did so Natsu would be vulnerable. "You think your so high and mighty because your one of the kings? Well it's time someone dethroned you!" He shouted as the claws were about to grab Natsu, only for the sky dragon to yawn as a blade of wind spun around him, cutting down the shadow claws.

"Dethroned?" Natsu asked "Tell me, did you think up that one yourself or did you steal that from the last idiot who tried to challenge a king?" He asked. He then kicked Kageyama, knocking the shadow mage down on the ground.

"You are pathetic" Natsu said as he let out a sigh "Not even worth a challenge. And this is what Erza so _Urgently_ needed my help with" He shook his head, only for a large shadow claw to suddenly strike him in the back, sending him flying out of the window.

Natsu blinked in surprise as he suddenly saw a magic 4-wheeler appear in front of him, he didn't have enough time to activate his magic as the vehicle suddenly smashed into him.

He blinked up at the sky as he landed on the ground, having been sent several feet forward by the impact. "Ow" He said to himself as he stood up, seeing three easily recognizable faces in the magic 4-wheeler.

He sighed to himself as soon as he spotted the familiar head of scarlet red hair behind the wheel. "Of course it'd be Erza to run me over wouldn't it" He said to himself as he stood over to the vehicle.

"Natsu!" Lucy said, seeming to be the only person in the carriage (Barring Happy, who had already tackled Natsu with a hug) who seemed concerned about him "Are you alright?" She asked as Natsu just nodded.

"Yeah yeah I'm just fine. Just a little bit surprised is. After all, it's not every day you get run over by your own bloody teammates!" He said, raising his voice towards the end of the sentence as a tick mark seemed to appear behind his head.

"My apologies Natsu" Erza said as she climbed out of the vehicle. "But I must ask, why did you return to the train when our target was at the last stop?" She asked as Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Well he _was_ there" Natsu said as he gestured to the train that was getting farther and farther away "But Lullaby is currently getting farther away from us. So it might be a good idea if we, oh I dunno, get after him!" Natsu exclaimed as the wizards quickly rushed back to the 4 wheeler, Happy got out and picked up Natsu, flying him alongside the vehicle as he knew that Natsu wouldn't bear to sit in a car driven by Erza.

* * *

As the group of wizards followed after the train, Kageyama was freaking out. The freaking sky king had arrived! He wasn't meant to be here! Added to the fact that no one in Eisenwald was strong enough to stop any of the kings, especially him.

Erigor was going to kill him when he heard about this.

What the hell was he supposed to do? The whole plan had gone to shit. He had obviously been discovered and now the sky king was after them. How the hell were they meant to carry out the plan now?

* * *

Natsu knew he had to stop the train before it reached Oshibana, there were hundreds of people in that town, and if Eisenwald managed to play that flute… It wouldn't end well.

While Natsu may act like a jackass sometimes. He genuinely does care about people. Except Erza.

So he had to stop that train. But how?

He could de-rail it, but that brought the risk of harming the innocent people on board.

He could try and pull the emergency brake, but that would involve getting onto the train and he wasn't sure how well he'd able to work in the enclosed space.

He could always try and get one of the others onto the train instead. But none of them were strong enough to handle Kageyama without killing everyone else on board. And the only person who came any where near close wouldn't listen to him in a thousand years.

"Dammit" Natsu said to himself "We'll just have to stop them at Oshibana" he added

"What is it Natsu?" Happy asked, wondering why Natsu was so angry.

"There's too much collateral damage in Oshibana, too many places they could play the flute. Our best bet would be to stop the train before it gets there. But there's no way to do so without endangering the lives of everyone onboard the train" He explained and the exceed nodded.

"So for now we wait?" Happy asked and Natsu nodded.

"For now"

* * *

Unfortunately the group couldn't keep up. Erza didn't want to risk burning out the magic 4-wheeler and they had to cut through a tunnel that passed through a mountain. It would have taken far too long to go around, but by the time they got out of the tunnel the train had gotten ahead of them by quite a way.

"Dammit this is bad" Natsu said "By the time we get to Oshibana who knows what Eisenwald will have done?"

Erza was equally as worried. But she simply couldn't go any faster.

"If I put much more into this vehicle then it will burn out or I'll run out of magical energy" She said "So unfortunately we simply can't go any faster." She added, gritting her teeth.

Natsu clenched his fists as Erza said this. _I already lost Wendy… and I couldn't save Lisanna… there's no way I'm losing anyone else!_ He thought to himself before taking in a deep breath.

As he did a magic circle suddenly appeared underneath the magic 4-wheeler and lifted it off of the ground. Thankfully as soon as Natsu did this Erza stopped accelerating.

"Natsu what are you doing?" She asked

"Getting us to Oshibana faster" Natsu responded. "Vernier" He said before taking off once again, taking the vehicle with him, he flew across the sky, letting Happy carry him as he carried the car and the three wizards in it. Lucy was still screaming, worried that she was gonna fall any minute. Gray was nonchalant and Erza was focusing ahead, not looking at Natsu.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he could feel how much of a toll carrying the car was doing to him. Normally using the wind to fly himself wasn't that difficult. But holding up something as heavy as the 4 wheeler was extremely taxing.

Thankfully they could see Oshibana approaching but Natsu was almost at his limit.

"Erza" Natsu said, getting their attention, as each of them looked at the sky dragon slayer they see just how tired out he was.

"What is it Natsu?" She asked

"I'm gonna have to drop you here. I wont be able to fight them if I carry you guys any farther. Get ready to punch it" He said as the car got lower and lower till the wheels eventually touched the ground and Erza slammed her foot down on the accelerator.

Natsu hung back, catching his breath as he watched the 4 wheeler race towards Oshibana station. He then inhaled, taking in some of the air to replenish his magic energy and they carried on.

* * *

Once Natsu landed outside of the station he could hear the sounds of conflict from inside, along with the screams of the Eisenwald members. Natsu rolled his eyes as he realised that Erza was fighting them. "Figures" He mumbled to himself.

He was just about to go in himself when he suddenly smelt something, spinning around he was just in time to see Erigor kick him in the face and knock him back.

"Well well well" Erigor said cockily "Look who's crawling on the ground. The glorious sky king" He snarled.

"Erigor" Natsu said as he climbed to his feet "Of course you'd resort to underhand tricks like this" He said as Erigor laughed "You never did have the balls to attack your opponent properly" He said with a grin and Erigor growled, before attempting to cut Natsu with his scythe.

Natsu just leaned back and dodged "Oh I'm sorry, did I upset you?" He asked mockingly.

Erigor just snarled before composing himself "You know. As much as I would love to castrate you, I have much more important things to do. So do me a favour and stay here will you?" He asked

"You trying to give orders to a king reaper?" Natsu asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"No" Erigor stated "I'm trying to kill one" He added before bringing Lullaby up to his lips.

Natsu reacted quickly and covered his ears, only for a blast of wind to suddenly force him backwards, just as he was about to get back a huge wall of wind formed around the station. Trapping him and everyone else in.

"Ha ha ha!" Erigor laughed "I can't believe you fell for that!" He exclaimed "Oh well. Now I suppose I'll be on my way. Got a bunch of old geezers who must be _dying_ to hear me play for them" He added before flying away.

"He's going after gramps!" Natsu exclaimed, realising what Erigor was planning to do with Lullaby.

Natsu looked at the wind barrier, trying to figure out if there was anything special about it.

"Fuck it" Natsu said before inhaling, attempting to consume the wind wall.

However he couldn't eat it all in one go and as he stopped to expend the magical energy he could sense the wind wall rebuilding itself.

"That sneaky fucker" Natsu grunted. "So it draws in the nearby wind to repower itself and unless I can get rid of it in one go, It'll just come back." he explained to no one in particular.

"Right. Where the fuck is Kageyama" He said as he marched into the station.

* * *

As he did he watched as Erza and Lucy where fighting off the horde of people from Eisenwald.

"Tch. Erza did love to show off" Natsu said as Erza went around, clearly trying to show off as she would switch weapons every time she beat someone. It was both stupid and huge waste of magic energy. That and it was taking her forever.

"Right. Lets sort this out" Natsu said as he took a stance, his left foot forward and his foot angled so that his heel was off the floor slightly. He also crossed his arms in front of him.

"I call on the overpowering wind. **Njord**!" He chanted as he threw his arms out at the same time he stamped his foot down. As he did this a huge rush of wind suddenly shot out across the room and everyone in it was hit.

Erza and Lucy looked back in surprise, having not heard Natsu enter the building. However when they looked back at him they got the shock of their life.

Natsu looked like a giant dragon.

" **Alright you little shits!** " Natsu exclaimed as the members of Eisenwald all looked at Natsu and collectively shat their pants. Some of them even screamed and passed out at the site.

The only one unaffected by this was Happy, even Erza and Lucy where trembling.

" **I've got one simple question. If you don't give me an answer someone is gonna be in a lot of trouble** " He said menacingly, his demonic red eyes shining as he glared at the members of Eisenwald.

" **Where is Kageyama!** " He asked and several of the terrified dark wizards all pointed towards a door, through which came a battered Gray and Kageyama, who looked like he was about to gloat when he spotted Natsu and paled.

" **Ah Kageyama. Just the wizard I wanted to see** " Natsu said as he started to walk forward, towards Kageyama.

Lucy braced herself as Natsu got closer and closer to her, worrying that he was gonna crush her, but when she opened her eyes Natsu looked completely normal as he strolled past her.

"Wha… What?" Lucy asked as Natsu grinned at her

"I'll explain later" Natsu said "For I need to have a little _chat_ with Kageyama" He added, smiling menacingly like the chesire cat before grabbing Kageyama and dragging him outside.

Lucy Erza and Gray watched as Natsu walked outside, before turning back to the remaining Eisenwald members, at least, those who hadn't passed out. Of course they were still paralyzed with fear and were all too willing to be restrained and left for the police to deal with.

After having dealt with them they suddenly watched as Kageyama was thrown back into the building, knocked unconscious before landing in a heap next to the others.

The three wizards quickly ran outside to see Natsu grinning.

"Well that gets rid of that pesky wind wall" Natsu commented.

"What wind wall?" Lucy asked

"Oh yeah Erigor had managed to trap all of you in there with a wind wall. Tried to eat it, but turns out the thing is self replenishing, so I needed Kageyama to break the wind wall for me" He explained as the others stood there dumbfounded.

"How did he have time to set up a wind wall?" Gray asked

"Hmm…." Natsu thought to himself "Perhaps because someone was busy showing off and not taking care of those guys" Natsu said sarcastically "Honestly Erza you could've beaten them all at once but you chose to waste your magic power" He said before turning around.

"Anyway, I'm going after Erigor. The rest of you get to Clover Town and warn the masters. Their Erigor's real target" He said before Happy picked him up and flew away.

"I…" Erza said, clenching her fist.

"Come on" Gray said, pushing Ertza towards the 4-wheeler "Lets just get to Clover town and warn gramps"

"Yeah" Lucy added "Natsu can handle Erigor, but we need to warn the others"

"Okay" Erza said and with that they boarded the vehicle and quickly raced towards Clover town.

* * *

Natsu and Happy were flying as fast as they could towards Clover, taking the path Natsu knew Erigor would take, however they were getting dangerously close to Clover and they had yet to spot the wind reaper. They even flew over the railway bridge. It would have been ideal to stop him here but he had obviously gotten further than they thought.

It was then they spotted him ahead, flying at a leisurely pace, as if mocking them.

"Hm. His mistake" Natsu said as Happy then raced towards him while Natsu inhaled.

"SKY DRAGONS ROAR!" He shouted as the vortex struck Erigor point blank range, sending him crashing into the forest.

Erigor quickly got up, extremely confused.

"What!" He exclaimed "How the hell did you get out of my wind wall?" He questioned.

"Hm lets see" Natsu "How about the fact that you tried to use wind to stop a _dragon slayer_ " He said, emphasising the words dragon slayer.

"Now hand over that flute and maybe I break your face for tricking me" Natsu said as the wind started to flow around him.

"Ha!" Erigor laughed "You don't intimidate me Sky king. Once I've killed the guild masters, you and the forest are next!" He said as he began to whip up the wind around him.

He then brought his scythe down, sending a large blast of wind directly at Natsu, who simply ate it.

"mhmm" He said "That was delicious. Got any more?" He joked before dashing forward, wind covering his leg.

"SKY DRAGONS RAZOR TALON!" He shouted as kicked his leg in a wide arc, sending a large blade of wind at Erigor, who barely dodged the attack.

"Storm bringer!" He chanted as a magic circle appeared underneath Natsu and huge tornado sprung up from it, attempting to send the dragon slayer up into the air.

"You really don't get it do you?" Natsu asked from inside the tornado as Erigor sword he could only see two crimson red orbs where his eyes were supposed to be.

"You can't beat a sky dragon with wind" Natsu said as he inhaled, consuming the tornado whole.

"Storm shredder!" Erigor chanted as he sent several razor sharp blades of wind at Natsu, however they just bounced harmlessly off of him.

"Seriously. I was hoping that you'd actually be a challenge" Natsu said as he sighed "But your just another disappointment"

Erigor suddenly growled "I will not be looked down on! I control the sky!" He snarled as suddenly armour began to form around him made entirely out of the wind.

"Hm" Natsu commented "Storm mail. Neat"

"SKY DRAGONS ROAR!" Natsu shouted as he fired off a vortex of air at Erigor, who just laughed as it was absorbed by his armour.

"Hah!" He gloated "Your attacks are useless now! The more wind this armour absorbs the stronger it will get!" He said, his voice sounding as smug as the grin on his face.

Natsu let out a breath as he listened "Okay. So conventional attacks wont cut it. That gives me an idea" He said, smiling. He then took up a stance, his right arm out in front with his first two fingers extended his feet were firmly placed on the ground.

As he pulled his arm back he began to chant "I call upon the manipulating winds, **Aurai**!" He finished as he thrust his arm forward and a small blade of green wind suddenly struck Erigor's storm mail, however it was simply absorbed.

"Ha!" Erigor laughed "It seems that last attack was just as useless as before! Not even you can defeat me now!" He laughed maniacally.

"You know what. I'm just gonna let this next part be a surprise" Natsu stated as Erigor suddenly began to raise his right arm.

"Wait, I'm not moving my arm" The wind reaper questioned "Why is my-" He was cut off as he suddenly punched himself in the face.

"What the hell did you do!" Erigor demanded before punching himself in the face again.

"You know you really are an idiot Erigor. That spell I just cast, it allows me to control the wind like a puppet. And your armour is made entirely out of wind and covers your whole body. So you've basically just given me free reign over your body" Natsu said as Erigor's eyes widened.

"Now" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles "Lets have some fun"

* * *

Meanwhile near the outskirts of Clover town there was a large hall where the guild masters were having their annual meeting there was a new guest there.

She was sat in the corner sulking as she watched all the old masters getting absolutely drunk. She had dark orange hair and dusty black eyes. She was wearing a red form fitting outfit that showed off her midriff and everything past her knees with a black trim. She was wearing black fingerless gloves and black trainers. Around her neck was a necklace with a charm shaped like a dragon on it

Most surprising was the pink Fairy Tail guild mark on her right shoulder.

"Why on earthland was I brought here?" She asked as she stared out of the window, she'd been on guard since she'd spotted a large tornado that had seemed really close but since then she'd seen nothing.

"Because-" Makerov stopped as he hiccuped "Your needed to protect your master in case the others get jealous of the beauties in my guild!" He said, grinning smugly at the other guild masters, who were just as drunk as Makerov.

The woman took a deep breath _I swear to god if one more of those old coots tries to hit on me again I am melting this entire place with everyone in it_ She thought to herself, she'd been getting way too much attention from the older men that evening. Even the master of blue pegasus had been hitting on her, which was just beyond weird.

"Oh lighten up Sora" Makerov said, hiccuping again. "Your too serious all the time, why don't you have a drink with the rest of us?" He offered.

"Thanks but no thanks" Sora replied "I'm not here to get drunk and I'm pretty sure if I did get drunk, which I'm not sure if I actually can, I think I might end up murdering someone" She added as Makerov walked away, mumbling under his breath.

As Sora turned to look back out the window she then spotted two familiar faces and one she didn't recognise rushing towards the hall.

"That's odd" Sora said to herself "What are Erza and Gray doing here? And who's that blonde with them?" She asked, before walking out the door to meet them.

"Sora?" Erza asked, seeing the orange haired girl "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to ask that?" Sora questioned "How did you guys even know it was here?" SHe asked

"Mirajane told us" Erza said simply

"Figures" Sora replied "So anyway, what brings you guys here?" She asked

"We need to warn everyone inside" The blonde said, with a clear sense of urgency lacing her voice.

"About what?" Sora responded "And I don't think we've met, Name's Sora Saintheart, and you are?"

"I'm Lucy" The blonde replied "But that's not important right now, there's this really bad guy approaching and we need to warn-"

Lucy was suddenly cut off as Erigor, said baddy was sent flying from the forest, his storm mail having faded as he rolled to a stop near them, covered in bruises.

"Please help me" Erigor suddenly begged, looking up at Sora "You gotta stop that guy! He's a monster!" He exclaimed, pointing frantically to the forest which he had emerged from, where Natsu came strolling out.

"Come on Erigor" Natsu called, walking towards the wind mage "What happened to all the shit you were talking earlier?" He asked.

"AAAHHHHH!" Erigor suddenly screamed before passing out.

"Natsu what did you do to him?" Sora asked, looking over at Natsu, who just strolled over, hands crossed behind his head.

"I just had a bit of fun with him" Natsu responded simply.

* * *

 _Earlier_

"Stop hitting yourself."

"UGGGHH!"

"Stop hitting yourself."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Stop hitting yourself."

"OWWWWW!"

"Stop hitting yourself."

"AAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

 _Now_

"It was hilarious" He stated as everyone baring Sora stared at the sky dragon slayer, mouths agape.

"Awesome" Sora said as she fistbumped Natsu.

"Thanks Cuz" Natsu responded

"Wait, she's your cousin?" Lucy asked.

"Yup" Natsu responded "Not exactly sure of the relation, but she is my cousin" He added

"So what should we do with Erigor?" Gray asked, looking down at the passed out reaper.

"I dunno" Natsu responded.

" **Oh for gods sake! I'll have to do this myself!** " Came a voice and everyone jumped, trying to find the source.

"Where the hell are you?" Natsu asked, his eyes scanning all around him.

" **I guess I'll show you** " The voice said as suddenly Lullaby, the cursed flute suddenly floated up into the sky and transformed into a giant demon.

"Huh" Natsu said "The flute transforms into a giant demon. Didn't see that one coming" He said.

"Now is not the time to be impressed Natsu!" Erza suddenly barked, about to requip when Sora put her hand forward.

"Relax Erza" She said "Natsu and I got this"

With that the two of them got into position, the wind started to swirl around Natsu as the necklace Sora was wearing began to glow, the eye of the dragon charm turning a deep orange like her hair.

"Ready cuz?" Natsu asked as Sora nodded.

"Let's go!" He shouted and the two of them charged.

Natsu charged as he began to gather wind around him, before sending two blades of wind at the demon, which struck, causing it to shriek in pain.

Sora then got behind the demon before springing up into the air, magma suddenly formed around her hands as she linked them together "MAGMA DRAGONS JAW!" She shouted as she slammed both her fists into Lullaby's head, knocking it down as Natsu gathered the wind around him.

He stood watching as the demon attempted to get back up on its feet. The wind began to whip around him as he threw his arms forward "SKY DRAGONS WING ATTACK!" He shouted as he threw two arcs of wind at the demon, causing it to scream as it was cut by the razor winds.

" **That's it!** " Lullaby screamed " **Your all going to die**!" It then began to gather energy as it prepared to play its deadly song. It began to laugh as the song began to play.

But no sound came out.

" **What?** " Lullaby asked " **My song should be playing and you should be dying!** "

It then became obvious as to why Lullaby was unable to play its tune as Natsu's and Sora's attacks had created many holes in the demon, which prevented it from creating its tune.

"Shall we finish this?" Sora asked as Natsu nodded.

"Yup" Natsu nodded before the wind began to gather around his arms once again. It concentrated around his hands as he circled them "With the winds to my left, and the winds to my right. When they combine what is formed?" He asked as he pressed his hands together, the two streams of wind beginning to merge.

"SKY DRAGONS GREAT CYCLONE!" He shouted as he threw his hands forward and a huge tornado of wind rocketed away from him and struck Lullaby, shredding it as he and Sora both inhaled.

"SKY DRAGONS…"

"MAGMA DRAGONS…"

"ROAR!" They both shouted as they unleashed the two vortexes of wind and magma at Lullaby, both of which struck the demon and obliterated it.

"And there we go" Natsu said as he and Sora fistbumped again.

"Nailed it" Sora added.

"Well done all of you" Makerov said as he walked over to the group "You have prevented a great disaster and saved many lives today" He added before they could hear something approaching them.

"Hey look its the other masters" Natsu said as the others looked to see the angry mob of other guild masters approaching them.

"Um guys" Lucy said "Wasn't there a building over there before?" She asked, pointing to the crater where the hall had been.

"Ah" Natsu said.

"You Fairy Tail miscreants!" One of the guild masters shouted

"Maybe we should…" Erza began

"RUN!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! It's Rambles here bringing you the next chapter of The Sky King! I'm sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed towards the end, I'm trying to keep each chapter about 20 pages long at least till we get to the Guild Alliance, And I kinda sorta started running out of chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and there's a special little Easter egg at the bottom of the chapter for you guys. Your Welcome.  
Anyway enough rambling lets get on with the story! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought!_

 **Chapter 3**

With a tired sigh the group of wizards finally stumbled into Fairy Tail, having spent hours trying to escape the angry mob of guild masters following the fight with Lullaby and after that they'd gotten lost in this weird canyon.

While there they'd stumbled across this deserted village where the the inhabitants had been somehow turned into the buildings and then… giant monsters.

Yeah it doesn't really make much sense.

"But at least we're home" Natsu said as he collapsed against a wall, Sora sitting nearby as the others all found tables, except Makerov who went up to his office.

"So Natsu how was the mission?" Mirajane asked as she brought drinks over for the two dragon slayers.

"Oh you know" Natsu said as he gulped down the offered drink very quickly "Same old same old. Except I got run over by Erza. That was fun" Natsu added "You know sometimes I wonder" He mumbled to himself.

Erza said nothing, she just got up and walked out of the guild hall.

"Natsu" Lucy said, looking over from the table she was sat at

"Yeah Lucy?" Natsu asked

"Why does Erza act like that around you?" She questioned, it was strange to the blonde, seeing Erza going from the commanding woman she was to the silent loathing she felt for Natsu.

"Honestly, I don't even know" Natsu answered, shrugging his shoulders "Since the day I joined Erza has treated me like crap, and if she acts like that around me, I see no reason to be nice to her" He explained.

"You know you could just go and ask her airhead" Gray commented, rolling his eyes.

"Was I asking you frosty breath?!" Natsu snapped, causing the two of them to but heads, somehow teleporting from their seats to in front of one another in mere seconds.

"Natsu, Gray" Mira said sweetly and the two males froze. They recognized that voice anywhere.

"Yes Mira?" the two of them asked, their fear somehow making them speak in perfect sync.

"I've told you two before about fighting in the guild haven't I?" She asked, that sweet smile and innocent tone betraying the deadly aura around her as Natsu's and Gray's eyes widened.

"Yes Ma'am!" They suddenly announced before returning to their original positions, occasionally casting glances at Mirajane from where they were sat.

"What the heck did I just see?" Lucy asked, looking over at Sora.

"Natsu and Gray are both terrified of Mira" Sora explained "Usually Erza is the enforcer around here, but when it comes to anything involving Natsu, she just looks away, often in disgust. So to stop things getting out of hand if Natsu starts fighting someone Mira steps in"

"But she didn't sound threatening at all" Lucy said and Sora just nodded

"That's what makes it so dangerous, with Erza she just yells at you, its pretty obvious, but with Mira she just uses this certain tone, and if you can't figure out when she's using the tone… well you'll find out why they used to call her the she demon" The magma dragon slayer added.

"Wait, used to?" Lucy added, almost ignoring the title she demon, she was instead too curious as to why Sora had said 'used to'.

"Honestly I've said too much. It's not my story to tell, if you really want to know, just… be careful who you ask about it. Especially around Natsu or Mira" Sora said, before taking a deep breath

"Well, I'm gonna go get a drink, see ya round Lucy" And with that she walked over to the bar and picked up one of the barrels Cana hadn't drunk yet, before pouring some it out into a mug, she she klunked against Cana's barrel, muttering "cheers" before chugging down the mug of beer.

Things had been about to return to normal when suddenly a group of rune knights walked into the guild, lead by a messenger frog from the magic council.

"We are looking for Natsu Dragneel" The messenger said and said sky dragon slayer then stood up.

"Who's asking?" Natsu asked before he was surrounded by the knights. "Wait what, what's going on?" He questioned, looking at the messenger.

"Natsu Dragneel you are under arrest for damages done to the guildmaster meeting hall in Clover town" The messenger said as Natsu was bound with magic restraining cuffs.

"What?" The entire guild shouted, sure Natsu had destroyed stuff before, but to be arrested by the magic council? It was a bit of a surprise.

The knights then marched Natsu out of the guildhall and onto a nearby wagon, with Natsu turning green as it moved away, his infamous motion sickness kicking in.

The guild was silent as they watched Natsu get taken away, all of them wondering why Natsu had been arrested for something both he and Sora had done, and completely accidentally, it wasn't even like anyone had been hurt.

 _In the magic council branch, Fiore_

Natsu grumbled to himself as he walked out of the courtroom, the whole thing had just been a show to prove that the magic council was still in charge, but it was still inconvenient, that and he had to get the train to head back to Magnolia.

He shuddered, it was too far to fly so getting the train was his only option.

"Stupid magic council" He muttered "Making me have to ride transportation"

"My my, Natsu Dragneel, it is a surprise to see you here" Said a voice off to his left. Natsu tensed up as he heard it, before letting out a sigh.

"Of all people today" He muttered before turning around "Well hello Ultear" he said, forcing a smile onto his lips.

"Hello again" Ultear responded, leaning against the wall of the corridor the two of them were in.

"Can I help you with something Ultear?" Natsu asked, wondering why the council member had stopped him in the hallway

"Well" Ultear began "You could take up my offer and join my guild" She said "After all, I'm sure we'd get on **very** well" She added flirtatiously

"Listen Ultear, I'm not interested in joining that guild of yours. You've already proven that your guild can't help me find Wendy and even if they could. I've got other reasons for staying at Fairy Tail" Natsu explained, about to turn and walk away when Ultear spoke up once again.

"Well I wonder how Fairy Tail would react if they knew that one of their star members was a part of the forest?" She asked and Natsu froze.

"What do they want?" Natsu asked, knowing why Ultear had stopped him.

"They asked me to give you this" She explained, handing Natsu a small piece of paper before turning away.

"Of course the old geezer's couldn't actually visit me themselves" He grumbled as he started to walk away, before sniffing the air and spinning around, seeing a head of blue hair turning a corner.

"Jellal!" He shouted, running after the figure, however just as he turned the corner, the figure had vanished

"Jellal?" He asked himself, he was certain that he'd seen Jellal walk around this corner, but he just vanished. "Dammit" Natsu mumbled, before walking away.

As he walked out of the branch building he looked to the small envelope that Ultear had given him.

" _Sky king, we have a request for you. In the park you shall receive instructions"_ was all the letter inside read, no indication of who had sent it

Natsu let out a sigh and began walking to the nearest, park, as he assumed that was where he assumed the letter meant.

Once there he sat down on a bench and decided to take in the scenery, until his enhanced senses detected someone sitting on the bench behind the one Natsu was sat on.

"So what is it this time?" Natsu asked, not needing to turn around to know who the person was.

"We have a simple request for you" The figure said "It seems that someone is attempting to resurrect a demon on the island of the moon. We simply require you go there and stop this ceremony by any means necessary"

"And the reward?" Natsu asked

"Shall be discussed once your mission is completed" The figure responded

"So the usual then" Natsu said before standing up and walking away, heading to the train station to catch the next train back to Magnolia.

 _Magnolia_

"Ugh I hate trains" Natsu groaned as he walked through magnolia holding his stomach.

"So I have to find a way to Galuna island and stop this demon resurrection. Easier said than done" He mumbled as he eventually reached the guild hall. "Well at least I'm back" He said before pushing open the doors.

"Well well well, the imprisoned Fairy returns" A cocky voice snarled and Natsu's eye twitched.

 _Did I murder puppies or something in my past life? What did I do to deserve this? First Ultear and Now him!_ "Anyway Laxus what do you want?" Natsu asked

"Well it seems these weaklings were just discussing who was the strongest in the guild, and it seems that they left me out"

Natsu just rolled his eyes "You know you do all this bragging but if the old hermit were to actually return you'd be just as helpless against him" He said.

"Oh hey Natsu" Sora said, having noticed Natsu's entrance

"You think that old geezer can do anything?" Laxus snarled, knowing full well who Natsu was on about and that he probably wouldn't last 10 seconds against him.

"Yeah I do, because lets not forget Laxus last time you got all uppity when he was here he sent you flying into the next town" Natsu smirked.

"Of course you'd talk so big, I mean your so weak you have to look up to someone. I mean you obviously can't be that strong, otherwise you'd wouldn't have lost that little sister of yours. What was her name again?" Laxus grinned smugly down at Natsu from the second floor.

Natsu's hand twitched, almost clenching into a fist

"Don't talk about Wendy" Natsu growled.

"Or what? You gonna try and stop me? Because you couldn't help your sister, and you definitely couldn't save Lisanna" Laxus challenged

"Laxus that's enough!" Mira barked, but Laxus just remained smug

No one seemed to notice the violent winds that began to whip through the guild hall until Lucy looked over at Natsu, seeing him glaring straight up at Laxus, the winds violently flowing around him as his fists were clenched.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked

Hearing Lucy's question Sora looked over at her cousin. "Shit EVERYBODY DOWN!" She shouted as other guild members began running for cover. "Natsu listen to me, Natsu stop!" Sora tried to shout to her cousin, but her voice was drowned out by the raging wind.

"You don't talk about Wendy or Lisanna" Natsu said, his voice instilling fear in most of the guild and even made Laxus shake.

Natsu then began to circle his hands, about to cast a spell.

"Oh shit!" Sora exclaimed "Sorry about this cuz, but you forced my hand!" She added as she suddenly inhaled, "MAGMA DRAGONS ROAR!" She shouted before unleashing a torrent of magma that struck Natsu and fired him through a wall and out of the guild.

As soon as this happened the winds dropped and Sora took a deep breath before glaring up at Laxus. "You brought this on yourself Laxus, your lucky I stepped in, if I hadn't Natsu probably would have killed you. So think about that next time you decide to a comment about Wendy or Lisanna" She added before heading out of the guild in the direction she had sent Natsu in.

Lucy looked around, wondering what exactly had happened. "Who were those two people Sora mentioned?" She asked, and Mirajane looked down at the ground.

"Wendy was Natsu's little sister, however somewhen after Grandina left them they got separated and he hasn't been able to find her. And Lisanna... she was my little sister, she was killed on a mission 2 years ago, Natsu blames himself for not being able to save her" She explained.

Lucy was surprised by this, and after the guild had been fixed she'd headed off home, she was still trying to figure out everything she'd been told, from Natsu's sister to Lisanna and then all that stuff about S-class quests and the second floor.

And just as she was about to climb into bed she was rudely interrupted.

"This is a nice place you have Lucy" Sora said, sat on Lucy's bed in a button up shirt with only 2 buttons done up and short shorts.

"What are you doing in my room?!" Lucy screamed, the dragon slayer having appeared out of nowhere.

"What's with all the yelling Lucy?" A voice asked and Lucy looked over to see Natsu and Happy sat in the chairs she had in the room.

"Why are you all in my house?" Lucy shouted.

"Because your bed is really comfortable" Sora said simply

"Well buy a bed like it! Don't just break into my house!"

"Sora" Natsu said, letting out a small yawn

"Oh yeah, we also wanted to invite you on a job with us" Sora said, reaching into her shirt and pulling out a folded up flyer.

"You mean right now?" Lucy questioned

"No" Natsu replied, "We'll be leaving in the morning"

"So why are you asking me right now?" Lucy asked

"Because we kinda stole that request from the 2nd floor and if we wait too long they might notice it's gone" Natsu said, scratching the back of his head as he did so.

"..."

"Uhhh Lucy?"

"..."

"Lucy? Lucy can you hear me?"

"WHY WOULD YOU STEAL AN S-CLASS REQUEST!" Lucy suddenly shouted, forcing Natus and Sora to cover their ears

"Ow Lucy not so loud" Sora said, slowly taking her hands away from her ears.

"I still don't understand why you would steal an S-class request" Lucy said, wondering what the hell had been going through Natsu's mind.

"Aw come on Lucy, it'll be fun" Natsu said "And besides, I wanna prove to gramps that I'm strong enough to become S-Class!" He said, grinning and giving a thumbs up.

Lucy just stared blankly at the sky dragon slayer

"No"

"Aw but Lucy-"

"No! I am not going on an S-class quest when I've barely been at the guild for a month! I don't wanna die!"

"Alright fine" Natsu said, giving a defeated sigh "I guess we'll just have to find someone else who wants a zodiac celestial key" He said before he and Sora stood up, with Happy sat on Sora's shoulder.

"Wait, did you say gate key?" Lucy suddenly asked, her curiosity piqued, without turning around Natsu gave a small grin.

 _Hook, Line and Sinker_ He thought to himself

"Yeah, the reward for this request is a lot of jewel and a golden gate key, so I thought you'd be interested, but if your not we'll just go find someone else" he said.

"Hold on a minute" Lucy exclaimed and Sora had to stop herself from laughing. "I'll go alright"

"Good, we'll come get you tomorrow" Natsu said and with that they left

 _The next day_

"Okay, so now all we have to do is find someway to get to the island" Natsu said as they stood in Hargeon port.

"Yeah, because people are gonna be so excited to take us to a cursed island" Lucy said

"You can go back if you want, I'll just keep that gate key for myself" Natsu replied and Lucy shut up.

"Now" Natsu said "To find someone willing to take us to Galuna island"

"Oh so that's where your going is it?" A voice asked and Natsu just sighed

"What do you want Gray?" He asked as Lucy spun around to see the ice-make wizard stood behind them.

"Well I'm going to take you back to the guild before you get yourselves killed" Gray responded

"They know already?" Sora asked, looking at the watch she had on her wrist "That's a first"

"Yeah, and your not going anywhere except back to Fairy Tail, if your lucky Master might avoid using… 'that' on you" Natsu's eyes widened as he heard this.

"Oh Kami" He said to himself "Not that!"

Gray was about to retort when Natsu suddenly spun, kicking Gray in the face and knocking out the ice-wizard.

"Um Natsu" Lucy said "What's that?"

"Trust me" Sora responded "You don't wanna know"

"Excuse me" A voice said and they turned to look at a fisherman standing next to them. "You said you were going to Galuna island didn't you?" He asked

"Yeah I did" Natsu responded "You willing to take us there?"

"If your going to remove the curse then I would be happy to" he responded

"That is our mission" Natsu said, giving the fisherman a thumbs up.

"Thank heavens. My name is Bobo, please, climb aboard my ship" He said before leading them down to a small row boat, where Sora dragged Gray on with them.

"Why are we bringing him?" Lucy asked

"Because Hargeon is full of weird people and that way he'll also get punished for failing to bring us back" Sora responded.

Soon enough, while dealing with Natsu's motion sickness and Sora not being as bad, they soon got closer to the island.

But that was when shit started getting weird.

As soon as they'd gotten within swimming distance of the island Bobo had vanished, and their boat was struck by a large wave, which knocked them ashore.

"Ow" Natsu said as he slowly stood up, before making sure that Sora Happy and Lucy were okay.

"What about Gray?" Lucy asked

"What _about_ Gray?" Natsu responded.

Natsu grunted when Lucy started to give him the look, before eventually dragging Gray's unconscious form up the beach and out of the water, all the while mumbling to himself about stupid ice mages.

"Okay, so we're on the island" Sora said as Gray slowly started to wake up

"What now?" Lucy asked

"Well we find the village and go finish the job" Natsu stated.

"How do you know there's a village here?" Lucy questioned

"How would there be a request sent to fix the curse of this island if no one lived here?" Natsu explained and the others nodded "Now come on, I think it's this way" And with that the all walked into the forest.

Thankfully they did find the village…

Eventually

After getting lost several times and having to backtrack in order to find their way…

Getting back on track once they reached the village they were stopped at the gate.

"Halt!" The guard shouted "Who are you and what is your business here?"

"We are wizards from Fairy Tail!" Natsu called back "We came here about the request you sent us!"

"Show us your guild marks!" The other guard shouted.

"Alright, you heard the guy" Natsu said as he pulled off his leather jacket, showing off the red guild mark on his shoulder.

The others all followed suit, each showing off their guild marks, even Happy.

"Alright, we'll let you in" The guard called as the gate began to open.

Once inside Natsu, Sora, Gray and Lucy went to speak to the village elder, with Happy flying around the village aimlessly.

"You are the wizards come to fulfil the request?" The elder asked, after he and the rest of the village had transformed into demons, no longer looking human.

"We are" Natsu said.

"Good. Because this curse has ruined our lives long enough. We have all become demons and some of our villagers went mad because of it. Even my son Bobo" He explained.

"Bobo?" Gray asked "That was the guy who ferried us over"

"That cannot be" A villager responded "We buried him years ago" Another added, before they all saw the large headstone at the back of the village.

"Then who brought us over here?" Lucy asked, trembling slightly.

"It doesn't really matter" Natsu responded "We're here and going to solve this mystery" _And then I can get on with what I'm actually here to do_ He thought to himself.

"So when did your transformations begin?" Sora asked as she spoke to various villagers.

"Around the same time the moon turned purple" One responded

"Purple?"

"Yeah, a few years back the moon turned purple, we can't remember anything before that so that must be the cause of it" The villager explained

"The moon huh?" Natsu said to himself.

"The moon is the cause of this" The elder added "SO YOU MUST DESTROY IT!" He suddenly exclaimed, making the guild wizards jump at how sudden his vocal change had been.

"Destroy the moon?" Lucy asked, doubting the sanity of the villagers

"YES!" The elder exclaimed "YOU TOOK THIS REQUEST NOW DO AS WE ASK OF YOU! DESTROY THE MOON AND FREE US OF THIS CURSE!"

"How about we take a look around the island? See if we can find out anything else?" Natsu offered. "There might be some other way to break the curse"

"NO YOU MUST DESTROY THE MOON!" The Elder shouted

 _Some time later_

After having managed to calm down the Elder the group were offered a place to stay in one of the houses. While the others had gone to sleep Natsu stayed up, thinking about everything.

 _I have to sort out this problem and deal with my mission. But how can I deal with helping these villagers and stopping some demons resurrection? Jeez, I wish they would give me something more to go on. Oh well, in the morning we'll take a look around, then maybe I can find what I'm looking for._

 _The next morning_

Once the group had awoken they all headed out into the forest surrounding the village, attempting to find something that would help them cure the village's curse.

"I think I spotted a temple at the top of the hill last night" Sora "Maybe we should go look up there"

"Good idea" Gray said and with that the group started walking towards the temple barely visible at the top of the hill.

As they were walking along Natsu was just relaxing, his arms crossed behind his head, however as he walked along an extremely familiar scent hit his nose, his eye twitching involuntarily as he smelt it.

 _Oh no_ He thought to himself _She is not here! No way! No!_

Natsu was so caught up in his own thoughts he almost missed the…

wait…

Giant... Rat…

I am reading this correctly aren't I?

It seemed Natsu's thoughts mirrored the narrators as he stood in confusion, staring at the giant rat wearing…

Oh come on!

A maid outfit…

Really?

"Is that a maid outfit?" Sora asked

"Yup" Natsu said simply, the group just staring blankly at the creature.

"Well what should we-?" Lucy was about to ask when Natsu suddenly swung his arm forward, knocking the giant creature out with a large gust of wind.

"Do"

"Come on" Natsu said "We don't have time to waste with freaky rats"

Soon enough the group reached the large temple stood at the top of the hill. They were about to walk into the entrance when Natsu stopped.

"Hold on a second" Natsu said as he stopped, listening intently.

"What is it Natsu?" Sora asked, looking at her cousin with a look of confusion.

"I can sense air currents beneath us, as if there's a cave or something" Natsu explained before walking forward, stopping after a few paces. He then raised his foot and stamped it down.

Only for the floor to collapse underneath them.

"What the fuck Natsu!" Gray shouted as the group fell down into the large hole in the floor that Natsu had opened up.

"Don't panic!" Natsu shouted, the rushing air racing past them as they fell. Natsu then placed his hands together before swiping his hands in both directions, before a large bubble of air formed around the group, slowing their descent rapidly.

Soon enough they touched down at the bottom of the drop and the bubble dispersed, before the group of mages then began looking around the cave.

"What is this place?" Lucy said

"I dunno" Sora said blankly "But whatever is down here, I don't think it was meant to be found"

"Well whatever it is, we wouldn't have found it if the air-head here hadn't decided to open an express elevator going one way" Gray said.

"Will you guys just shut up?" Natsu asked "I'm trying to concentrate"

"You concentrating?" Gray laughed "Now that's magic if I ever saw it"

Natsu decided to ignore Gray, walking further down the cave until it opened up into a huge room.

"Holy crap" Natsu mumbled as the others walked over to him.

"What is it?" Sora asked before the group all looked up and saw what Natsu was staring at.

A Giant. Frozen. Demon.

But this wasn't just any demon, it was

"DELIORA!" Gray snarled, his fists clenching in pure rage as he saw the demon.

"Why?! It's supposed to be dead! Why is it here!" He demanded.

"Maybe if you stopped YELLING then we'd be able to find out!" Natsu snapped

"What did you say air-head?!" Gray snapped

Natsu just took a deep breath "Look, I get what your going through with Deliora, but screaming at it is not going to solve anything. Look, let's head back up and check around the temple, maybe the reason Deliora is down here has something to do with the curse placed on the village"

 _Talk about 2 birds with one stone_ Natsu thought to himself _One giant, demon sized, stone._

Carefully the group began returning to the surface, stopping as they saw rays of purple moonlight shining through the temple, towards the cave where Deliora slept.

 _So that's how they're doing it_ Natsu thought _Moon drip. Makes sense._

"So Gray" Lucy began

"What?" Gray responded

"You never told us how you know that… thing"

And as such, while they searched, Gray told them his tale, about how his family had been killed by Deliora, and then after being taken in by his master Ur, she had given her life to seal Deliora inside of that giant block of ice, which was made from _her_.

Magic.

Eventually they reached the roof of the temple, where the cultists performing the ritual had gathered, after taking their place hiding amongst some ruins they began to observe.

They didn't have to wait long, as eventually they saw the leaders of the cult itself emerge.

There was a woman with pink hair tied in pigtails, who seemed to spout the word love every 5 seconds.

Some guy who looked like a dog

Another guy with really big eyebrows. Seriously, they're huge.

And a guy wearing some helmet that looks like it belonged in some RPG like skyrim or something.

It seemed like the guy in the helmet was in charge, and as soon as he spoke Gray clenched his fists, before rushing at the group, much to the Fairy Tail wizard's objection.

"God dammit Gray!" Natsu shouted as the group all dashed forward after Gray.

Gray did actually manage to reach the group, only for his ice make lance to be countered by eagles made from ice. Then the guy in the helmet took off the headwear and revealed himself to be…

Gray's fellow pupil.

Who promptly kicked Gray's ass and sent all of them flying off of the temple with a single spell, just so happening to knock Gray unconscious during the process.

Useless Gray.

After promptly retreating to the village the Fairy Tail wizards were going to plan their next move when they were attacked.

By…

I don't even know what to say anymore.

The giant rat.

That could fly.

Yup. Make of that what you will.

Anyway after this rat… dropped acid… on everyone Natsu and Sora quickly stepped in, using their respective dragon roars to blast a hole in the acid big enough for it to not kill everyone.

With the acid spitting rat out of the way the Fairy Tail wizards turned their attention to the wizards serving Lyon, gray's fellow pupil of Ur.

With Lucy somehow getting carried away by the giant rat, Natsu and Sora found themselves up against Eyebrows and Dog man.

"Shit" Sora said "Natsu, I'm going after Lucy, I don't doubt her strength, I just think that that pink haired woman is too strong for her. I'll leave these two dweebs with you"

"Alright" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles as he faced the two wizards, with Sora running off into the forest.

The two of them both rushed Natsu once more, with dog man extending his claws and attempting to cut Natsu, while eyebrows used wave magic, preventing Natsu from using ranged magic.

"Alright doggie, looks like I have to deal with you first" Natsu said as the wind covered his legs.

"WHO YOU CALLING A DOGGIE!" The dog man yelled

Only for Natsu to kick him in the face, knocking him out.

"I don't like people yelling in my face" Natsu said simply. As he was about to deal with eyebrows he suddenly smelt something in the air once again.

 _Wait_ He thought _Oh no. No no no. Nooooo! Not here!_

Natsu was so distracted with his internal monologue that he completely missed what Eyebrows was saying, choosing to get rid of the annoyance with a simple Sky dragon's talon.

Which knocked Eyebrows out in a single blow.

Natsu then looked towards the temple, his eye twitching.

 _I swear to Kami, if she's here. Then I'm destroying EVERYTHING in that temple!_

And with that he took off into the forest.

It didn't take Natsu long to reach the temple, quickly plowing his way through the mass horde of Cultists who attempted to block his path.

Natsu's nose led him through various passageways, where he eventually encountered gray, having been beaten down once again by Lyon, and a masked figure hovering on a crystal ball.

"YOU!" Natsu snapped, pointing at the figure on the ball

"Me?" Zalty questioned, deciding not to stick around near the angry sky dragon slayer he promptly got the fuck outta dodge, leaving through a hole in the wall that just appeared out of nowhere.

"GET BACK HERE!" Natsu screamed, rushing past Lyon, who attempted to stop natsu, only to get slammed into a nearby wall and knocked the fuck out, completely removing Gray's purpose in this entire arc.

God dammit Gray, you useless bastard.

Eventually Natsu did catch up to 'Zalty', and promptly beat the shit out of 'him' even after Zalty started bragging that he was better than Natsu.

Of course despite most of the cultists being knocked the fuck out enough managed to survive long enough to actually bring the demon back.

Only to find out that it was dead the whole time.

Natsu didn't even have to attack the beast before it just turned to dust.

"Huh. I was expecting a lot more than that" Natsu said to himself as he turned around and walked out of the temple.

"Mission complete. Oh that's right. I should probably help the village now" He mumbled before then yawning "Nah I think I'll handle it in the morning."

 **The next day**

After returning to the village and explaining what had been happening on the island Natsu then spoke up. "And it turns out, you guy's aren't actually cursed!" He exclaimed

"What?" One of the villagers asked

"We must be! How else could you explain our transformations?" Another called.

"Question. Did you ever try to go up to the temple?" natsu asked

"We did, but we could never quite make it before we'd wake up back in the village" The elder answered "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Sora" Natsu said.

"On it" Sora added before collecting magma around her hand, the liquid solidifying into a long spear.

"And throw" Natsu commanded.

"Wait what is she throwing it at?" Lucy asked.

"The moon" Natsu stated

"What?"

Sora then threw the spear up into the sky, with Natsu using his sky dragons roar to propell the thing even further. It flew higher and higher.

Until the sky cracked.

Once the cracks broke it revealed the moon, despite it being the morning, and the fact that it was no longer purple.

"I'm really confused" Lucy said

"Well it's quite simple actually, I figured out pretty much as soon as we got here. You see, these people were never people, but demons who thought they were people, the moon drip formed some kind of shell over the island that messed with their memories, and with Bobo, he probably remembered the fact that he was still a demon, which is why he pulled that vanishing act on us when he brought us here." Natsu explained, with various images somehow appearing out of nowhere to further explain what he was saying.

"Well thank you for helping us" The elder said "Please, accept this reward as a symbol of our gratitude"

"Thanks but no thanks" Natsu said "After all you guys have been through, it doesn't feel right taking your money. We'll take the gate key though"

"Of course" The elder said, smiling at the wizards as the villagers separated, even Bobo was back.

And with that, the Fairy Tail wizards set off for home.

 _Meanwhile_

Across the country, in an unknown part of Fiore was a very attractive woman with long flowing blue hair, as blue as the sky itself, she wore a long yellow dress with a dragon like pattern covering it, the outfit showing off her curvaceous body. She was stood overlooking a cliff, the wind making both her hair and dress flutter about.

"Wendy" A voice said from behind the woman, making her look back "It's time we left"

"Okay" She responded taking one last look over the landscape before her.

 _Natsu…_ She thought to herself _Where are you?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Long time no see! it's Random Rambles bringing you another chapter of The Sky King! I am so sorry about the wait you guys. Life has just made it really difficult to write lately, with final exams, drama amongst my friendship group and work, it just gave me very little time to write, and when I could find time, I just didn't feel motivated to write. But now that I am approaching the end of my exams, I am going to try and phase back in to writing. Don't expect too many updates from me, but I will try to update a couple of my stories.  
But anyway, enough of me rambling, lets get on with the story!_

 **Chapter 4**

"Well, that was a job well done" Natsu said as the team of wizards arrived back in Hargeon.

"Even though we never actually took the job and are all gonna be in the shit with gramps when we get back" Gray retorted.

"Shut up Gray" Natsu said simply as he crossed his arms behind his head

"I just hope he doesn't use that" Sora said as the 3 wizards all shuddered at the thought.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Trust me" Natsu said "You don't wanna know"

Lucy remained quiet after that as the group of them walked towards the station.

Reluctantly I might add.

"Do we have to use the train?" Natsu asked

"Yeah we do gale-brain" Gray retorted "Unlike you none of us can fly, so we have to use conventional methods of transportation"

Natsu was about to retort to Gray's snide comment when a familiar smell his nose. Natsu sighed in his mind before turning to the group

"Sorry guys, I just remember Happy and I have a couple of errands to run, we'll catch up with you guys later!" Natsu called as he and Happy took off in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Lucy questioned

"I dunno" Sora said, "It's probably nothing, so we should just get going back to Magnolia, no point in putting this off"

And so the group boarded the train to Magnolia, with Sora immediately falling Motion sick as the train started moving.

The journey to Magnolia didn't take very long, though that didn't stop Sora complaining about the train, but when the group got off the train, Magnolia seemed so…

Quiet.

"Something's not right" Sora said to herself "The town's usually busier than this"

Despite the suspicious welcome the group carried on towards the guildhall, but as they walked they could hear the whispers of the townspeople, all of it about them.

"Their Fairy Tail mages?"

"Do they not know?"

It wasn't until the group saw the guildhall did they understand the whispers.

The guild had been destroyed.

Huge iron pillars stuck out from the ruins of the guildhall.

"What the hell?" Lucy whispered "Who would do such a thing?"

"It was Phantom Lord" A voice said from behind them, the 3 wizards turned around to see Mirajane stood behind them, a solemn look on her face as she clutched a tray close to her chest.

"Phantom!" Sora and Gray said in unison, with the magma dragonslayer clenching her fist as she did so.

"They attacked us last night" Mira stated

"Who are Phantom Lord?" Lucy asked, still unsure about what was going on.

"Phantom Lord was another guild that used to be the biggest in Fiore, of course ever since that position was given to Fairy Tail they've been nothing but bitter, and they've tried other shit in the past, but nothing this… open" Mira explained.

"Their a bunch of fucking cowards" Sora mumbled, her anger beginning to boil "No one was hurt were they?"

"No, they didn't attack until everyone had left" Mira said, hoping to calm down the dragonslayer before she melted Magnolia.

"I'm gonna kill them all" Sora stated, turning to go.

"Stop child" Came the voice of Master Makerov "This is exactly the response Phantom Lord wants from us, and if they don't have the guts to attack us head on, then we won't even give them the time of day"

"But master!" Sora protested "They attacked us!"

"You are not to do anything. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Makerov demanded his voice becoming much louder and intimidating at the end of his sentence.

"Fine" Sora said, unclenching her fists "But you know we need to get this cleared before Natsu gets back, otherwise there won't be anything left of Phantom Lord to clean up"

The magma dragon then walked off, mumbling to herself about needing to cool down, while Lucy and Gray headed down into the guildhalls basement, where the rest of the guild was based.

"Master" Lucy began

"Yes child?" He responded

"What is going to happen about Phantom? I mean, we were attacked after all."

"All Phantom did was punch a few holes in a building that needed renovation anyway, so we won't have anything to do with these cowards trying to provoke us"

The rest of the day went by somewhat normally, as normal as one might expect from a guild that had been relocated to its basement after its guildhall had been wrecked by several iron pillars shoved through it at weird angles.

So yeah, just another normal day for Fairy Tail.

That night Lucy was walking home with Sora and Erza, as everyone had to stay in groups, so the two female wizards would be staying at Lucy's tonight, or at least until the threat of Phantom Lord attacking had passed.

"Remind me why I need the two strongest female wizards sleeping over at my house again?" Lucy asked as they arrived at her apartment.

You know, it's not like I just explained it or anything.

"We want to make sure that your alright" Erza said "Since your not as physically capable like myself or Sora it's too much of a risk for you to be by yourself"

"So basically I'm too weak..." Lucy mumbled to herself

"That's not it" Sora said "Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses, and yeah you might not be a physical powerhouse like myself, you have your own personal strengths, it's just that in times like these it helps to have a powerhouse nearby at all times" She explained.

"I guess you have a point" Lucy said "But it still doesn't make any sense why Phantom Lord would attack our guild like this"

"While their motivations are unclear, Master has made it extremely clear that we are not to engage Phantom Lord at all costs, so there's not much point dwelling over it"

"Okay" Lucy mumbled, before she got an idea and looked over at Sora, who had changed into her usual pajamas "Hey Sora?" She asked

"Yeah?" Sora responded, looking over at Lucy

"What was your dragon like?" Lucy asked "Your a dragonslayer like Natsu, and he's told me before about his dragon, but you've never mentioned yours, so I was wondering what he or she was like"

Sora didn't answer for a minute, as she stared out of the window, before taking a deep breath and looked towards Lucy.

"I didn't have a dragon" Sora stated

"But… Then how did you learn dragon slayer magic? I thought you could only be taught it by dragons?" Lucy questioned.

"I…" Sora paused again

Memories flashed through Sora's mind, some pleasant, others not so much.

"It's not a nice story" Sora stated "But I guess I can tell you"

She took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts

"Years ago, when I was a little girl my father was an archeologist, he loved to go digging through ancient tombs looking for anything and everything, but he always had this obsession with anything related to dragons, he would go running around the world at the mere mention of dragons. And every time he would drag me along with him"

She looked out the window and at the full moon, her mind casting itself back to that time.

"This one time he got a tip that someone had spotted a dragon at the peak of a mountain near to our home, and I barely had time to get dressed before he rushed me out of and the house and was dragging me up the mountain. Once we got to the top we found that, surprise surprise, there was no dragon. He blamed me for that, saying that because of me we didn't get to the peak fast enough. That was when he turned… violent"

"What did he do?" Lucy asked, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"He hit me" Sora said, clenching her fists "He hit me and I was powerless to stop him, I ended up falling down the mountain after he hit me in the face, I only fell a little way, but I landed on a patch of Lacrima that had been growing on the mountain, one of the crystals stabbed me right through the chest" She paused, showing Lucy a scar on her chest.

"This doesn't explain how you learned dragon slayer magic" Lucy said

"Well it turns out that these crystals, had been growing inside the mountain for over 400 years, and there had been a dragon in the mountain, but the dragon had died and his magic had spilled into the crystals, this was what had made them grow for all that time, so when I landed on it my body absorbed the Lacrima into me along with the residual magic energy, it transformed my body and from then on I was able to use dragon slayer magic"

"So you became a dragon slayer by accident?"

"Yeah I guess you could look at it that way, after absorbing the Lacrima it healed my body and I ran away, away from my father and his dragon hunting, because if he knew that my body had absorbed the dragon lacrima, he would have killed me for it" Sora finished

"Didn't you have any family you could go to?" Lucy asked and Sora just shook her head.

"I was an only child and my mother had passed away shortly after I was born, so all I had was my father, that was until I found Natsu" Sora smiled a little as she thought about the sky dragon slayer, while Erza just scoffed at the mention of his name.

"That reminds me Erza" Lucy said, looking over at the redhead "I've been meaning to ask, but why do you dislike Natsu so much?" She asked

Erza said nothing, she just stood up and walked out of the room.

"Erza?" Lucy questioned

"Natsu is a touchy subject for Erza, she doesn't like talking about him" Sora explained to the confused celestial mage.

"Well I figured that, but why?"

"She's never explained it to anyone except for Natsu himself, and he refuses to talk about it"

"That doesn't make any sense" Lucy mumbled

"Your right about that" Sora replied before the two of them eventually fell asleep, with Lucy still wondering about why Natsu and Erza hated each other.

 **The next day**

The two of them were awoken by the sounds of warning bells ringing throughout the city, and they quickly looked out of the window to see a large crowd gathering at the tree in the centre of Magnolia.

They quickly went and got dressed before rushing down to figure out what the commotion was all about. And what they saw, was horrifying.

All of team Shadow Gear had been beaten unconscious and bolted to the tree, but the biggest mark of all wasn't a bruise or a cut.

No.

It was the Phantom Lord guild symbol painted onto Levy's stomach.

"Levy!" Lucy cried out as she ran to her friend, while Sora stood in disbelief.

Phantom Lord had attacked again, not satisfied by the lack of response they had gotten from simply attacking the guild hall, this time they had gone after some of their family.

Needless to say, Fairy Tail was pissed.

Then Sora's eyes widened.

"We need to get them to the hospital ASAP" She said, now of course they needed to go to the hospital anyway, but Sora knew that if they didn't get moved before Natsu-

Her thoughts were interrupted as a gust of wind severed the iron binding them to the tree and lowered them down to the ground.

 _Shit!_

Sora looked back to see Natsu stood there, a look of pure rage on his face.

Pure

Unadulterated

Rage

"Who did this?" The dragon slayer asked his eyes never leaving the unconscious forms of his comrades.

"It was Phantom Lord" Makerov said, his own expression matching Natsu's as he clutched his wooden staff so hard that it shattered into thousands of tiny splinters.

" **I'm going to slaughter them all** " Natsu said darkly as he turned.

"No" Makerov said firmly. "We're going to slaughter them" He corrected.

"If it's a war Phantom wants, then it's a war it shall get! I could tolerate them attacking the guild hall, but I will not standby and watch as they harm my children!"

He then turned to the gathered wizards

"Everyone, today we march to Phantom Lord, for they thought that they could get away with harming our family, and we're going to show them what happens when they harm one of us!"

Makerov was met with a cheer as the vast majority of the wizards from Fairy Tail joined with him, with a few of the older wizards, and those not good in combat like Lucy, stayed behind to hold down the fort and look after Shadow gear.

 **At the Phantom Lord branch building**

The wizards of Phantom Lord were all relaxing and celebrating, knowing that their plan against Fairy Tail was working and that soon they'd be able to achieve what they wanted.

And then the door exploded.

The mass of wizards were blown back as the door was thrown off it's hinges by gale force winds, revealing Fairy Tail stood at the doorway, with Natsu at the front.

"FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!" Makerov shouted, as the wizards of Fairy Tail all charged.

Natsu stepped forward, the winds whipping violently around him as he threw Phantom Lord wizards around left and right, he was looking for one wizard in particular.

"BLACK STEEL GAJEEL!" He shouted "Come out and fight me!"

Above Natsu a figure covered in metal piercings and with long black hair was hanging upside down, observing the fight.

"So the sky king wants to fight me huh?" He said to himself "Alright, I'll indulge him" And with that he dropped down to the ground in front of Natsu

"There you are" Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles before charging at Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer.

 **Meanwhile in Magnolia**

Lucy sighed to herself as she walked through the streets, the rest of the guild barring herself and a couple of the older members had gone off to fight, but Lucy had stayed behind to keep watch over Levy, although now she was out getting some fresh air.

"Is it really worth going to war?" She asked herself "Whatever is it that Phantom Lord wants, did they really have to go to war to achieve it?"

It was a question that had been bothering her ever since she'd seen the wrecked up guild hall.

Why did Phantom Lord want war with Fairy Tail?

But there wasn't really a way to find out the answer, as everyone had gone charging off to go to battle, and no one would be willing to ask any questions of their opponents.

Lucy shuddered as she remembered the look that she had scene on Natsu's face when they had discovered Shadow Gear pinned to the tree.

It was terrifying.

Lucy was just glad that that rage she had seen wasn't directed at her.

Lucy sighed to herself, before turning around and walking back towards the hospital

But that was when everything suddenly went black.

 **Back at Phantom Lord**

Natsu and Gajeel were matched blow for blow as the two dragon slayers duked it out, Natsu was running on pure rage and this kept Gajeel on the defensive, however Gajeel still managed to find small openings to attack the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Your gonna pay for harming my family Gajeel" Natsu stated as the winds whipped around him.

"And who's gonna make me?" Gajeel retorted, his right arm having transformed into a club made of iron.

The two didn't exchange any more words before clashing once again, their attacks sending shockwaves throughout the ruins that had become the branch building.

The other Fairy Tail wizards were having somewhat better luck, as they were just cleaning up the waves of unnamed and unimportant wizards from Phantom Lord, sweeping aside cluster after cluster of grunts.

Makerov had gone ahead to track down Jose, the leader of Phantom Lord, as the master was pissed.

But that was what Jose had wanted.

Makerov stormed up to the office where Jose was waiting, and had made the first move, only to realise that what he saw was a mere thought projection, and because of his shock he didn't notice the figure with bandages over his eyes sneaking up behind him.

In the words of a famous admiral...

IT'S A TRAP!

Before anyone could even blink Makerov had somehow been drained of his magic energy and cast back down to the lower floors of the building, where quick thinking from Erza and Sora managed to save him from being killed by the fall.

"Master…" Sora whispered

"WE NEED TO RETREAT!" Erza shouted out to all of her comrades, most of whom had seen the master falling. "EVERYONE, FALL BACK NOW!"

Natsu looked over to see what had happened, he was horrified to see Sora carrying the unconscious master in her arms, but when he turned back to Gajeel the iron dragon slayer had vanished.

Natsu reluctantly turned to follow on the rest of his guild when a whisper caught his attention.

"Miss Heartfilia has been captured"

He instantly turned his gaze the goon he heard say this and in a gust of wind, grabbed hold of him and dragged him outside, not caring that the rest of Fairy Tail had gone on without him, barring Happy of course.

"Tell me what you know about Lucy!" Natsu demanded as he held the man by the collar of his shirt, his fist clenched and ready to strike.

"I don't know anything!" The guard stuttered, but a single look from Natsu quickly made the man change his mind

"Okay Okay!" He stammered "I'll tell you just don't hurt me!"

"He won't hurt you if you tell us what we want to know" Happy said to the goon, acting as the good cop in this interrogation to Natsu's bad cop.

"While you guys were all here, two of our wizards were sent out to capture Miss Heartfilia and take her back to headquarters, that's all I know I swear!"

"Where is your headquarters?" Natsu asked, still staring the man in the eyes.

The goon quickly stammered out the way to Phantom Lord's headquarters before passing out from the fear, after which Natsu and Happy quickly set off to rescue Lucy.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a stone room, reminiscent of a dungeon.

Apart from the fact that she was several stories up in the air as opposed to underground.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud.

"Ah I see our guest has awoken" A voice said, causing Lucy to recoil in horror as she turned around to see Jose, the master of Phantom Lord stood nearby, creepily watching her.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked again

"Why your at Phantom Lord" Jose said simply "As our guest"

"I doubt that" Lucy retorted "You don't kidnap guests"

"You do when your paid to" Jose responded simply.

"What the hell do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Oh don't tell me you don't have any idea?" Jose said sarcastically "Who do you think would pay us to kidnap a member of the wealthy Heartfilia clan?"

Lucy just stared at Jose, unsure of where he was going

Jose paused for dramatic effect, as if hoping that Lucy would guess.

"Why, another member of the heartfilia clan of course!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands to the side in a dramatic gesture.

"No…" Lucy mumbled, unable to believe what the crazy wizard was saying "Your wrong"

"Am I?" Jose questioned. "Tell me Miss Lucy, why would I lie about my client? All I'm doing is trying to reunite a loving father with his missing daughter, and as a bonus to this job offer I get to crush Fairy Tail underneath my boot"

"Your lying…" Lucy murmured "You have to be lying…"

"Miss Lucy" Jose began "You and I both know that what I'm saying is the truth, let's not delude ourselves shall we?" He asked in that creepy voice of his.

"Why?" Lucy asked "Why would my father hire some scum like you to get me back?" She demanded to know, not even attempting to hide her disdain for Jose.

"To be honest Miss Lucy, I don't give a fuck" Jose stated "Your father is going to pay good money for you, I'll ensure that, he will continue to pay us until we bleed him of every last Jewel in his name!" Jose exclaimed, making Luy recoil

"And then" Jose's voice had somehow become even more sinister "Once he can't pay anymore, I'll sell you off to the highest bidder. I'm sure there will be many who will pay a handsome price for an innocent and… pure heiress such as you" As he said this, Jose's eyes roamed over Lucy's body, taking in every curve and inch of exposed skin.

It made Lucy want to vomit

"If you honestly think that is going to happen, then your more deluded than I thought" Lucy said, glaring up at Jose. "Fairy Tail won't let that happen!"

"Fairy Tail!" Jose chortled "You think they can stop me! They'll be too busy trying to fix up their broken master to worry about you. This time Miss Lucy, there will be no knight in shining armour to rescue you"

Lucy didn't know what to say to this, she didn't want to believe him, but, if no one had come for her by now, would they ever?

 _Lucy_ …

Lucy blinked, she was sure that she had heard someone say her name, but it was only her and Jose in the room, and Jose was laughing.

 _Lucy_ …

There it was again! A voice, barely a whisper but there. Almost like-

Lucy laughed, causing Jose to stop and stare at her quizzically

"What an earth are you laughing at?" He demanded

Lucy smiled

"Your right Jose, there won't be a knight in shining armour, but I won't need a knight to save me" She paused as she could feel it, building up around her.

The wind.

"Because who needs a knight when you have a dragon?" she grinned as a massive blast of air hit the tower, knocking Jose off his feet and carrying Lucy out of the window, before gently lowering her to the ground.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Natsu asked as he caught his friend.

"Yeah, I am now" Lucy responded as she smiled up at the dragon slayer.

"Let's get out of here" Natsu said as the two of them left and headed back to Fairy Tail.

Of course things were not over for Fairy Tail, Jose would not stop, they knew this. Now it was time to prepare.

Back in Magnolia Fairy Tail was readying themselves for war, assigning mages to defend Magnolia and selecting teams to raid Phantom's headquarters, Cana was working on trying to contact mages who were away on requests to try and return home, with little luck.

Most couldn't be reached, like Mystogan or Max, others were unable to return in time like Warren, and some…

Well…

"Dammit Laxus!" Cana exclaimed into the Lacrima "This is serious! We need you!"

"And I already told you my conditions" Laxus responded, his smirk taking up most of the Lacrima showing his face "One night with any girl from Fairy Tail of my choosing, and Blondie becomes my new bitch. Agree to that and maybe I'll help you"

"Your such a fucking asshole!" Cana screamed at him before shattering the Lacrima. "I can't believe that guy" She mumbled.

"I take it that's a no go from Laxus?" Mira asked, looking over at the card mage.

Cana just shook her head

"That asshole isn't going to help us, not unless we give him one of our members as a goddamn trophy"

"How can Laxus be so petty?" Mira asked

And so without any extra support, Fairy Tail worked with what it had available.

Until…

Hold on, I have to be sure I'm reading this right.

A walking building approached Magnolia from the ocean, bearing… Phantom Lord's crest.

God what the hell did I sign up for agreeing to narrate this?

Anyway, getting back on topic. Phantom Lord had decided to bring the fight to Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail" Jose's voice boomed out from the building' speakers "I have a simple request, hand over Lucy Heartfilia, and I will kill you all quick and painlessly, refuse, and I will obliterate the entire town along with you!"

"Your seriously fucked up if you think we'd ever hand Lucy over to you!" Cana exclaimed

"I hoped you'd say that" Jose grinned, as part of the building opened up, and from it, emerged a giant cannon barrel, aimed directly at Magnolia.

"Fire Jupiter!" Jose exclaimed as the cannon built up magic energy.

"Their going to fire that at us!" Came the cry from a random member of Fairy Tail

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Erza called as she requipped into her strongest defensive armour, Adamantium Armour.

"Erza! There's no way you can block that blast by yourself!" Mira called out to her old rival.

"I have to try!" Erza exclaimed as she stood her ground, closing the shields in front of her as the blast struck them, almost instantly Erza could feel the might of the blast, and her feet beginning to drag the dirt. If her feet left the ground, then it would be game over.

She tried to dig, but the blast was simply too strong, her defense was failing, she wouldn't make it.

"Your such an idiot" Natsu said as he suddenly appeared next to Erza, his stance wide as he held his left arm out in front of him.

"Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"Don't look away from that attack!" Natsu snapped as he bent his arm back, before throwing his arm to the side.

Erza could then suddenly feel the wind grab hold of her feet and anchor her to the ground, giving the support to defend against the jupiter blast.

"Now push back that blast with everything you've got!" Natsu exclaimed as Erza could feel the blast weakening, and Erza saw her chance. Pumping all her power into her shields, she pushed the attack back and away from Magnolia, where the energy dissipated into the air.

"Natsu" Erza asked "Why did you help me?"

"I may not like you Erza, but I can't sit idly by while someone throws their life away, just don't expect me to rescue you like this again" And with that Natsu took to the air before flying towards the building, which now sat there, recharging Jupiter.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Natsu mumbled to himself before he readied another spell.

"SKY DRAGONS WING ATTACK!" He shouted as the wind gathered around his arms, before Natsu launched them forwards, the two blades of air wrapping around the barrel of Jupiter, before twisting and crushing the cannon.

"That should stop them from pulling that shit again" Natsu said before he flew in through the wreckage, heading towards Jose. "It's time to finish this"

As Natsu did this others were rallying, with Gray, Elfman and Sora all volunteering to follow after Natsu and handle Phantom Lord's top wizards, the elemental 4.

Once inside they all split up, each of the encountering a different member of the elite 4, Natsu fought Totomaru briefly, before leaving Sora to deal with him, then encountering Aria, the wizard who had disabled Makerov, and a fellow wizard of the sky.

"It's so sad!" Aria sobbed "We two mages of the sky must fight!" He continued, still crying

Elfman encountered Sol, some weird french dude who used Earth Magic and seemed to have no spine at all, with how his body could bend at weird angles.

And Gray encountered Juvia, a water mage, possibly the weirdest of the 4, but thats not relevant right now.

The fights were intense, but needless to say Fairy Tail came out on top. Gray had no problem handling Juvia's magic, it was her personality that made her difficult to fight.

Elfman manned up and used full-body take-over to beat Sol into the dirt, before rescuing Mira, who had been captured for disguising herself as Lucy to trick Jose.

Sora beat Totomaru pretty quickly because, as a certain character in a little known pirate anime will know, magma beats fire.

Natsu probably had the hardest time beating Aria, as the wind mage could melt his body into the air, it made it extremely hard to beat him, heck Natsu even tried using the trick he did on Erigor, controlling the very winds Aria used to fade in and out, but even that didn't work.

"Dammit, how the heck do I beat this guy?" Natsu asked as he fired off a sky dragon's roar, only for it to phase right through Aria as he faded into the air again.

"Pinpoint attacks don't work… seems I have to a bit broader don't I?" he smirked before gathering the wind around him, before firing it it out in different directions, one of which managed to snag Aria, putting him in Natsu's sights, where the dragon slayer quickly took him out another roar.

Natsu was about to carry on to Jose when he heard the Phantom's voice.

"Well well well" He said "You fairies tried so hard, but it doesn't even matter" Natsu could hear the smugness in his voice, but another voice made his blood go cold.

"Let go of me you creep!"

It was Lucy.

She'd been caught.

Again...

Natsu growled.

Phantom Lord had messed with his family for the last time.

Wind struck around him as Natsu let out a ferocious roar, a roar that shook the very building itself.

Natsu tore through the building, searching for Lucy, he ripped through room after room before he suddenly crashed through into a large open room, his wind ripping apart an iron knife that had been aimed at Lucy's head.

"Gajeel" Natsu growled, looking straight at the Iron Dragon slayer.

"Hello again Sky King" Gajeel mockingly greeted. "I was just entertaining my guest here" He gestured to Lucy "But I think I can spare the time to rip your wings"

"Bring it on Black Steel" Natsu snarled as the two dragon's approached one another.

"There isn't enough room in the sky for two dragons" Gajeel smirked as the two got within attacking distance, and they struck.

Natsu covered his feet in wind as he aimed a kick at Gajeel, but the iron dragon just blocked it by transforming his arm into a shield.

Natsu then kicked off of Gajeel before landing in a sprinter's position, the air gathering behind him as he pushed forward, flying at Gajeel. The iron dragon just smirked before his arm changed into a sword, forcing Natsu to dive out of the way as Gajeel slashed at him.

"Damn that's sharp" Natsu mumbled

The two dragons then rushed at each once again, trading blow for blow as they both attempted to wear down the other, and as the two of them fought, a image could be seen behind them, of two mighty dragons, locked in combat.

At least that's what it looked like.

Neither dragon seemed to have the advantage, Gajeel had a superior defense, yet Natsu had a much higher speed, proven by how Natsu zipped around Gajeel after casting Vernier, doubling his speed and making him nearly untouchable.

But that was only for the moment.

Natsu magical energy reserves were falling fast, and unlike Gajeel, who was in a room surrounded by iron machinery, Natsu had no way to replenish his reserves.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered. "Please win this… you have to…"

Natsu struggled to his feet, before Gajeel slammed him back down into the floor. Gajeel's body was covered in iron scales, making him almost impossible to hit as it doubled his already large defense.

"Gihe" Gajeel laughed "Just give up Sky King, you can't win this"

"I don't get it" Lucy mumbled to herself "There's air all around Natsu, why hasn't he eaten it?" She asked.

"Because it's unclean" Happy responded, the blue exceed having found Lucy during the titanic fight.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked

"Natsu draws the most magical energy out of the air when it's clean and unpolluted, but this room is full of machinery, and that's polluting the air at Natsu's disposal" Happy explained. "If he could just get some fresh air… then he would kick ass!" Happy exclaimed.

"Fresh air…" Lucy mumbled to herself "Wait! I have an idea!" Lucy then reached for her belt, as Happy had retrieved her keys, before pulling out Taurus' key, summoning the golden bull to her side.

"Taurus!" Lucy exclaimed "Smash that wall!" She commanded

"MOOOO!" Taurus responded "Yes Miss Lucy!" Before raising his giant battle axe and obliterating the wall, opening up the room and letting in the open air.

"Natsu!" Lucy called as Gajeel approached the sky dragon slayer "Eat up!"

Natsu looked over at Lucy, before seeing the clean air rushing in, Natsu grinned before struggling to his feet. "Thanks Lucy" He said before inhaling, consuming the air itself as his magic energy replenished.

"Don't get cocky!" Gajeel shouted as he charged, ready to attack Natsu "Don't think just cause you had a snack that you can win!" Gajeel then threw his fist out at Natsu.

Only for it to be met by Natsu's own fist.

"You've hurt alot of my family. And for that you have to pay" As Natsu said this his hair shadowed his eyes, which became visible as two red orbs to Gajeel.

Natsu then unleashed a furious volley of punches at Gajeel, each one cracking away at the iron dragon's armour. "This is for Makerov! Nab! Levy! Jet! Droy! Macaba! Cana! Macao! Mira! Elfman! For each wound they've suffered! I'm paying you back 10 times over!" He roared as he stopped the volley, before drawing his fist back, wind covering it as he readied himself.

"Sky dragon slayer secret art! SHATTERING LIGHT: SKYWISE CANNON!" He then unleashed the massive punch at Gajeel, uppercutting him with the force of a dozen type 5 tornado's at once, it sent the defeated dragon flying through the ceiling, where his unconscious form crashed back down several moments later.

As Natsu stood over his defeated foe, a bright light filled the area, passing through the room it didn't affect Natsu Lucy or Happy, but it struck the Phantom Lord mages without mercy, a spell cast by the recently healed Master Makerov that targeted only those who he viewed as his enemies.

Fairy Tail's ultimate judgement spell.

Fairy Law.

Needless to say, the war with Phantom Lord, was over.


End file.
